Hannah Montana The Movie: Liley Version
by X-LonelyGirl-X
Summary: Just as the title says. Lilly's POV who is in love with the marvelous Miley, and follows the basic storyline of the film except Miley doesn't end up with Travis : Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"You are the only popstar I know who can't get into her own concert," I told the brunette who had held so tightly on to my hand as we'd pushed through the crowds. Wait, I know that smile – she's got an idea. I followed her gaze to the unoccupied security cart.

"Hey…" I smiled back at the brunette before we ran towards the cart and jumped on, with Miley in the driver's seat, the key turning in her hand. Her foot crashed down on the pedal and we sped forward trying to avoid the mass of people who had turned up for the Hannah concert.

"Stopppp!" yelled the security guard who was chasing after us, his shirt coming un-tucked with the effort he was putting into running after us, "Somebody stop those girls!" he shouted. He wasn't that far behind and we were already late, I turned to face forward, anxiously tapping Miley on her back.

"Go faster!" I shouted.

"I can't! It's a golf cart!" she replied, indicating at the vehicle only just going faster than a running pace. Miley quickly span the cart round a corner and I slipped slightly on the seat, the seat belt managing to keep me on the cart. Miley held out her arm whilst keeping her eyes on the 'road' and I took hold to pull myself back on the seat.

"They aren't supposed to be here! Those girls don't have a backstage pass!" the security guard yelled to no one in particular as we rounded another corner, my leg dangling of the cart with the force of the turn. I pulled myself back into an upright position, and looked behind us again- this guy just doesn't give up!

"Stop in the name of security!" he shouted at us. He did not just say that! Miley swerved to avoid a dude holding some empty water bottles, and as we passed we heard him drop some. We both turned to see the security guard trip and fall to the ground over the water bottles.

Turning to Miley we both did an 'air grab' and cheered, "Yes!" then glanced to see a huge 'wall' being carried in front of us. Panicking, we both grabbed the steering wheel with a "Whoa!" before screaming as we headed straight for the 'wall' with no hope of stopping in time.

I ducked my head in the brace position as we crashed through what was actually a huge Hannah poster, still screaming. I turned to face Miley only to be greeted by Hannah's face. She'd crashed through Hannah's face on the poster and it had stuck. I pulled it off her so she could see where she was driving before we both burst into laughter.

"Stop!" The security guard was still chasing us despite his fall earlier. But we were nearly at Hannah's dressing room and as we rounded the corner we saw Miley's dad stood waiting.

"It's ok its ok its ok. They're with me, they're with me," He told the guard, raising his arms. "Come on, go go go go go go!" he rushed us into the room before shutting the door behind us.

Miley practically launched herself into the chair in front of the mirror and I followed just as quickly. I immediately began on her hair; pulling it out of its band and brushing it through before expertly twisting the long brown locks up and pinning it on top of her head to prepare for the wig-cap thingy. It looks so funny. Once this was on, and I stifled my giggles as Miley pulled out her trusty makeup case, the mirror popping up to reveal our reflection.

She flicked off her shoes and I tossed them into a pile, returning with her gorgeous white boots, which I am so going to borrow! I helped her with getting ready as her dad sat impatiently on the couch behind us. She then stood and shrugged off her jacket before moving to unbuttoning her jeans. Everything seemed to go into slow motion as I realised that it was time for her to change. My mouth was dry as she told her dad to leave so she could get finish getting ready.

She didn't get undressed just yet though. She put the finishing touches on her make up as I flipped through the rails of clothes. She joined me in the search not long after. I chose her a multi-coloured dress which she agreed with. She pulled off her jeans, tossing them to the floor, leaving Miley in her black boy shorts. I diverted my gaze to the dress and took it off of the hanger as she pulled her shirt over her head and threw it down with her jeans. I pulled the dress over her head quickly to avoid checking her out but savoured every moment I had whilst her eyes were obstructed by the dress.

With both the dress and the boots now on, it was time for the wig. She sat back down in front of the mirror as I carefully placed the wig on her head. She looked amazing. She was Hannah, so amazing was to be expected, but I will always prefer my brunette Miley. My? What am I saying? She isn't mine – she's just my best friend who I happen to be in love with unbeknownst to her. That doesn't make her mine. Damn it Lilly, shut up!

Just then Miley's dad walked in, "Showtime baby doll," he said. Miley checked her hair one last time before getting up and donning her blue and gold gown and walking out of the door with her dad and some crew people. I stood just inside the dressing room door, poking my head round the frame.

"Good luck! Don't mess up," I shouted light-heartedly after her, lingering in the same position as a watched her walk down the corridor with a huge grin on my face. The image of her in that gown and boots, showing nothing of her dress underneath gave my imagination a lot to play with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I turn my back for all of two seconds and Miley is hit in the face with the volleyball. I'd spent the whole game preventing the ball from heading her way, knowing what an utter klutz she was. Then she called me a show off so I stood away from her just see what would happen. And there was karma – I'd protected her, she was ungrateful and thus karma comes along bringing with it a high-speed volleyball straight into her face. I have to admit I did giggle at first at seeing her knocked to the ground, not just because of the karma but because she looked so goddamn cute. It made her innocent and naive and it was adorable and just added to her appeal in those short blue shorts which showed so much skin. Damn it Lilly, stop it!

"Line it up people; we're going to choose new teams."

"Dead girl in the middle of the floor," announced Miley to no one in particular, "Anybody?" I stifled another giggle and went over to help her up. However, Miley looked up then dashed towards the door before I'd gotten anywhere near her. I looked towards to door to see Vita peering through the little window. Fuck. No doubt it's some Hannah emergency. Just fucking great. It's my birthday! Not just any birthday but my 16th! I've waited for this for what seems like forever and now it seems it's going to be ruined. She's not doing this to me!

I dashed out after Miley, standing just outside the gym and saw Miley and Vita at the lockers, walking away.

"Miley? Hello? What about my birthday party?"

"Minor Hannah emergency. I'll be there I promise." She said as Vita hurried her away. Fucking bitch, she is Miley too – she's not just Hannah!

Sighing, I turned to go back into the gym. Miley's secret always manages to make a balls of things, especially important things such as telling Miley my own secret. That's why this birthday party is so fucking important to me. Not only have we planned it since we were like 12 but I was planning on telling her how I felt. Now I just feel abandoned.

Volleyball was no fun without anyone to protect or to laugh at and it seemed to drag on forever. But after what seemed like an age, the bell went and I dashed into the changing rooms, rushing to get dressed and get home to do the last preparations for the party.

"Yeah that's right losers, I'm going to college. Tennessee Univers-" Ha! Jackson just fell out of the car! Karma strikes again.

"Hey, Mr Stewart," I said walking over to the car, "Vita took Miley out of gym for some 'Hannah emergency'. Neither of them said what it was."

"Say what?! Damn that Vita! I don't know why I hired her as Hannah's publicist – she knows Jackson's flying home today and she knows it's your birthday. By the way, happy birthday Lilly."

"Thanks, Mr S. Miley promised she'd be at my party but this is a _Hannah thing_ so that'll take priority; especially with Publa-bitch," my face showed no emotion but inside I smiled at my own humour and received a high five and a "Nice one!" from Jackson. Mr Stewart laughed too and it lifted my mood; he was like a surrogate dad to me, and he was an awesome father figure: understanding, caring, great cook, and just all round good guy – plus awesome hair. Although, I'm not sure he'll so understanding and caring if he finds out I'm in love with his only daughter. "I'll text her on my way home, see if I can get her to call you or something. Find out where she is,"

"Thanks Lilly. You want a lift home or…" he asked, looking me up and down in my pink helmet and knee pads.

"I'll be fine thanks. See you at the party Mr S. Good luck in Tennessee Jackson. Later," I said as I mounted my skateboard and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Damn it Miley, answer your phone! What the hell is she doing? Ugh, I hung up and looked around. My party had started like an hour ago and still no sign of the one girl I was desperate to see. I fiddled with the bows of the gifts on the table. I decided to mingle for a little while but pulled out my phone again as I received a gift from someone I can't even remember inviting.

"Hi thank you, thank you," I said as I put the gift with the others. To my surprise she actually answered.

"Hey, Lilly! What's up?" she said. What's up? Is she freaking kidding me!

"Miley, we've talked about this party since we were like twelve, where-," I said as I was interrupted by a guest putting another gift on the pile. "Hi, how are you?"I grinned, before continuing talking to Miley, "Where are you?"

"I'm almost there," she replied a little too quickly. I doubted it was true. I sighed and hung up on her. Fuck sake now I'm in a foul mood on my freaking birthday. Damn it. I turned to face my party and watched as everyone enjoyed themselves while I was here alone in between anger and despair. I watched people skating on the half-pipe and decided to join them and lift my mood. Jogging over, I pulled on my helmet and put on my knee and elbow pads, before jumping on my board. After a few minutes I got to the top of one side of the half-pipe before losing my balance slightly, and someone grabbed me by the arms.

"That's what I call a Lily-po-" I said, stopping in mid-sentence as I heard a shout of 'Hannah Montana'. The guy holding my arms turned to and saw what I did – Hannah Montana arriving through the arch that said 'Lilly's Sweet Sixteen'.

"Is that Hannah Montana?" He said. That's when he let go and my heart crumbled as I tumbled down the half pipe, sliding to a painful stop in the middle. Guys are fucking useless. But then again, the girl in front of me being lifted off her feet wasn't much better at this point. I pulled off my helmet, pushing my hair out of my face as I slowly walked towards _Hannah_. She was shouting at the crowd, saying she wanted to wish her number one fan happy birthday. The world suddenly slowed and I can hardly hear over the screams of the crowd and the sound of my heat being crushed and she didn't even realise the magnitude of what she'd done.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LILLY!" she shouted towards me, as the crowd carried her away, "Happy birthday… I'm sorry, I had no choice. I'll make it up to you I promise!"

I pushed through the crowd to get closer to the girl who was breaking my heart, "You will never ever ever make it up to me," I can't believe how steady my voice sounds when inside, I'm dying.

"I'm sorry,"

Oh great – a fucking news helicopter. Why doesn't she just invite the whole world to witness my heartache? Oh yeah that's right – no one cares about me, its all about fucking Hannah Montana.

"Sing! Sing! Sing!" the crowd chanted. Perfect – humiliate me more _Miss Montana_.

"Uhh... Do you guys know the words to let's get crazy?" she asked while stood with the band. No one had even noticed I was leaving my own party.

"Are you ready? Here we go!

Life is just a party so come as you are,  
Dress it up or dress it down,  
never forget your guitar,  
Just be courageous,  
this styles contagious  
Everyone can rock out like a superstar.

Lets get crazy,  
Get up and dance,  
Take a swing,  
Do your thing,  
If were taking a chance  
Lets get crazy  
Yeah just kick up your heels  
Don't miss out, time to shout  
Always keeping it real  
Lets get crazy!!  
Crazy."

I turned back to look at her before I left and she looked right at me, guilt etched on her face. Well fuck her. There's no guilt on my face – just utter hurt and heartache.

"Lilly! Lilly, we got cake!" she shouted. As if cake's gonna make it all better.

"No no wait, Birthday girl. I have a few questions," some fat guy said under my birthday arch. Who the fuck is this guy? Can't he see I'm in pain and I want to leave? "Is it true that Hannah is really 43 years old? Does she lip sync? Did she grow up in Nashville?" How do I get him to shut the fuck up?

"More like a cornfield in some place called Crowley Corners," I said before moving to leave.

"Really? How do you spell Crowley?" Does this guy ever give up? Notepad and pen? What the fuck? Is he a reporter?

I looked back to see _Hannah,_the girl who broke my heart. "It's Lilly Truscott everybody. Happy Birthday! We got cake over there!" Again with the fucking cake!

"Just like it sounds," I told the guy wearing a bow tie and shorts of all things! I carried on walking out, trying to drown out _her_ voice which echoed in my head. Won't she shut up about that stupid cake!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for the reviews so far :) I've never had people read my work before cause I'm scared they'll hate it but you guys made me feel all warm inside :D I'm trying to stick to the basic storyline but obviously (and unfortunately) the original movie is not Liley so it will deviate but in a good way I hope. This chapter is completely original and is not in the movie what so ever. I'm going to try and update as much as I can seen as I'm on my Christmas holiday's from school but I also have A-level exams in January so I need to devote time to them. Thanks again for reading, you lovely lovely people :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four**

My phone lit up yet again. I didn't have to look to see the caller id and the photo of Miley to know it was her calling. If she thinks I'm gonna answer after ignoring her other 34 calls then she's deluded. I picked up the phone and threw it across the room where it hit the wall and fell to the ground: silent.

I hugged the pillow closer to my chest as it continued to heave. It was pretty much soaked from my crying but by now I'd long run out of tears. What are you supposed to do when the person you love lets you down? I've tried crying beyond comprehension and that hasn't made me feel any better. It's just ruined my makeup and drenched my pillow and now I've broken my phone.

Someone knocked on the door. Ugh, I can't be dealing with my mom right now. I ignored the knock but it came again, then again and again.

"Ugh! Fuck off!" I yelled at the top of my voice.

"Lilly, it's me. Please let me in."

"Oliver?" I got up and unlocked the door. There was Oliver stood with an awkward grin on his face in between wanting to help and being shocked at my obvious upset by means of mascara tears. I launched myself into his arms, wrapping my own around him tightly as my body discovered new tears. He hugged me tightly, stroking my hair as my body shook with my sobbing. All too soon he leant back, holding my arms so I didn't rush back into the embrace.

"Lilly. Come on, talk to me. I can't stand seeing you like this," he said. I nodded, unable to speak around the knot in my throat. I went to sit back down on my bed, picking up the pillow and hugging it tightly again. It didn't help the huge hole in my chest where my dying heart was beating against the emptiness. Why do I let myself get like this?

"Lilly, Miley told me that some reporter from Britain was following her. She couldn't get out of the car looking like Miley because he'd seen her get in looking like Hannah. She didn't want to turn up as Hannah but she had no choice. I've never seen her so sorry."

"Oh well that makes it all ok then, does it? She's sorry so that stops the hurting, does it? No, I don't think so. She – you – have no idea how important today was to me."

"Then talk to me. Tell me why it was so important," he pleaded at me, his hand holding mine. I looked into his eyes and saw how much he cared. I can't lie to Oliver; I can't say it's anything other than what it is. Damn those puppy dog eyes!

"Ok… um… I've never told anybody this….I… God this is so hard," I sniffled and wiped the drying tears from my face, getting black mascara smears on my hand, "Ok I'm just going to come out and say it and please don't hate me. I'm… I'm gay," Oliver didn't say anything he just sat there staring at me. Oh god he hates me! "Oh Oliver I'm sorry. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything. Oh God! Please don't hate me! I can't lose you. I'm sorry I can't help it – I wish I could but I can't. I hate that Miley makes me feel like she does but it happens anyway. I love her. Oh Oliver, please-"

He cut me off as he suddenly pulled me into a strong embrace.

"Lilly, how could you think I could hate you? I could never hate you. And you could tell me you were some alien from another universe intent on killing the human race and I'd still stand by your side. You're my best friend Lilly, and nothing can _ever_ change that."

I smiled with relief and I felt like doing a little happy dance but I settled for hugging Oliver for a little while longer. Why is this guy so awesome?

"Actually, now that I think about it... It kinda makes sense," I pulled back from the embrace and looked into my friend's hazel eyes, "I'm not the most observant of people but now looking back there were like little clues. Hey don't panic, they were subtle; it's just that now I know I can see it. Little things you did or said. Like the way you look at her sometimes, it's like complete awe or you just like disappear into your own world or something. And even before Miley came to Seaview, I remember catching you looking at a girl but thinking you were like looking at her clothes or something – now I guess not." He smiled at this last point and I blushed.

"Oliver, you're amazing did you know that?" I asked smiling.

"I'm not smokin' Oken for being average- Hey!" I hit him lightly on the arm and we laughed. My previous heartache temporarily dulled.

"Can I ask you something?" I said, and he nodded, "Why do you have cake all over you?" He looked down as if he'd forgotten it was there.

"Rico had rigged up the cake to make a banner shoot out with 'Happy Birthday Lilly' on it. It kinda blew the cake up. Everyone got covered with it."

"Even Miley?" I couldn't help but ask. He nodded again. "Good," I laughed. Then cursed myself, I was happy that _Hannah_ got covered in cake but that only made me think of eating the cake _off_of my Miley. Damn it, there I go again with _my _Miley.

"So what are you going to do about this? I mean, she's desperate to make it up to you. And if you love her you can hardly ignore her for the rest of your life."

"I don't know. For one thing I've broken my phone but this isn't something I wanna do over the phone. I've got to tell her, then maybe she'll realise why I'm so upset. I'm scared though – what if she's not as understanding as you and is disgusted by me. It's not just the fact that I'm gay it's that I like – no, love – her. I really can't have her hate me. I'd planned to tell her today, when she came back here after the party but that's obviously not happening."

"Lilly, I know this is girl stuff – like girl-girl stuff- but can I give you some advice? Tell her. Tell her and don't think about the consequences until there are any. Otherwise you'll just chicken out. This is Miley; she already loves you unconditionally as a friend. Just tell her and go from there. She's desperate to talk to you – you said you can't have her hate you but right now Miley thinks _you_ hate _her_. She's at home right now – go see her. But you'll have to be quick because that Vita's tearing her away for something in New York. Then she'll be able to like mull it over while she's away, you know?"

"Oliver, why are you so cool? But I thought her dad was taking her to Tennessee for her Grandma's birthday?"

"Oh yeah. Well either way, she'll be leaving soon. So wipe the black from your face and grab you're board and go get your girl."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry this one's so short, it was just a filler chapter and I couldn't think of anything to pad it out. Thanks to those still reading, I'm trying to upload as soon as I've wrote each section so I apologise for any mistakes or anything. I promise the next chapter will be much longer :)**

**Chapter Five**

It took me about 15 minutes to get to her house but the nerves that were causing me to be unsteady on my board made it seem endless. I've no idea what I'm going to say to her. How do you tell your best friend you wanna see them naked? Damn it Lilly, you love her don't sound so crude. Damn it you're talking to yourself again. Fuck.

There was no car in the drive way. Fuck. Please be home. Please, please, please be home. I knocked on the door over and over still getting no reply. Damn it. Maybe she's round back and she just can't hear me. It's unlikely but it's worth a try. I walked round back and saw a newspaper – no a newspaper and a magazine on the decking, caught by the sea breeze and trapped in the corner. I almost ignored them but the page fluttered and I saw a picture of Hannah. I picked it up: **Bon Chic**- _Hannah Vs Tyra; when stars collide_was the headline of the magazine. The newspaper was USA Today and sported a similar photo of Hannah on Tyra Bank's back fighting over a shoe. The headline of the paper said: _Hannah & Tyra: Cat fight with claws_. I skim read the paper, discovering that _Hannah_had tried to purchase a pair of shoes for her best friend and Tyra was trying to do the same, with the same pair – the only pair in the store. A fight had broken out with Hannah being tossed over a couch, jumping on Tyra Banks and throwing the heels at the Americas Next Top Model host. Damn it Miley, are you fucking stupid. Hannah has gone to your head. Best of both worlds- yeah right. More like – more of one world instead of the other. A shoe fight. A fucking shoe fight. Miley where have you disappeared to? All I see now is Hannah Montana.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Lilly, you awake?"

Ugh who is that? Of course I'm awake if you fucking shout. I sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Oliver – can I come in?"

"Two seconds," I responded and grabbed my dressing gown to answer the door. I glanced at the clock by my bed. 8 Am. Is he fucking kidding me? It's the summer holidays – normal people sleep in! I opened the door to reveal Oliver. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I thought I'd come see how you are. You haven't left the house these past few days. Plus since you have no phone, I can't even call you to see how you are."

"It may be hard to believe Oliver but I'm tired. That's how I am. And my phone is getting fixed like as we speak. Why are you here so early?"

"Miley called to say she's sorry yet again. She said she couldn't get through on your cell so I told her it was broken. She told me she's emailed you like everyday and is still getting no responses."

"I haven't even been on my laptop. You didn't tell her why its broken did you?" I asked, panicking.

"No. I doubt that would be productive by telling her that she pissed you off so much you broke your phone to stop her contacting you. And she isn't in New York at that award thingy. She's in Tennessee."

"Hmm… Seems like Miley's returning over Hannah," I mumbled to myself.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked, as he moved to sit at my desk. I sat on the bed and tucked my legs under me.

"Haven't you noticed that Hannah is her first priority lately? It's as if it's no longer Miley Stewart whose alter ego is Hannah Montana but Hannah who is occasionally Miley. Did you see the papers the other day? She was in a shoe fight with Tyra Banks. She's turned into a spoilt little superstar who thinks she's superior and should get what ever she wants. Now that's what Hannah is but Miley kept herself grounded and down to earth, but somehow that's no longer happening."

"Yeah, I noticed. I just thought it was like teenage girl stuff. Plus I don't really notice things as much. But I think you should talk to her or something. A big thing with Miley is having her friends close to her, you especially. I've seen how devastated she gets when you two fall out. Maybe you can bring the Miley back out in her."

"You know Oliver; you should be a psychiatrist or something with this advice and insight you always seem to have. I'll check my emails, pass me my laptop." I said holding out my hands. He picked it up off of my desk and passed it over. It didn't take long to come on and I checked my inbox. Whoa, she certainly had been emailing me. Right, let's start at the beginning.

_Lilly,_

_I'm sooooo sorry Lilly. I really am. I hope Oliver told you what happened. In case the idiot forgot –Hannah is being stalked by some guy called Oswald from the British magazine Bon Chic. As you probably saw I got into a shoe fight before your party with Tyra Banks. Vita had taken me there to buy something for the awards. I got distracted then I saw those shoes which were perfect for your birthday present. They only had one pair and I was desperate to make your Sweet Sixteenth amazing and it lead to a shoe fight. I left and I didn't even get the shoes. Oswald followed us in the limo which meant I couldn't get out as Miley or he would know my secret. I swear it was the last thing I wanted to do but I had no other choice. I had to turn up as Hannah and I'm so so sorry. I promise that I'll make it up to you somehow – however you want, you name it and I'll do it. _

_My dad was obviously not impressed with the shoe fight or what I did to you. He argued with me and Vita and said we couldn't go to New York. He then came round saying I should get a private jet there. Vita flew ahead to New York to set stuff up. However, my dad flew me back to Crowley Corners. He's trying to take Hannah away from me. He calls it a 'Hannah Detox' but he says that we might be done with her. _

_There is an upside though. Travis __Brody. I was in first grade with him and he had a huge crush on me, although he said he's over it. He works for my Grandma now, for the summer. Therefore I get to see more of the cowboy ;). My dad's keeping me here for two weeks so I won't see you for a while. And I already miss my Lilly. I need you and I'm sorry, I really and truly am._

_Miley xxx_

I wiped my eyes before Oliver noticed I was crying. Not only has her dad taken her away for two weeks albeit on a Hannah Detox, she's falling for this Travis guy. Stupid cowboy. Then she calls me 'her Lilly' and that makes me all warm inside. Damn you Miley, why do you make things so complicated, I can hardly tell how I feel any more. I closed the window and loaded another email.

_Lilly please talk to me. I can't stand this. I miss you. _

_My grandma took me to a farmer's market this morning and that Oswald reporter guy was there. I don't have any idea how he found me. Although I did get my own back on him, you should have been there – it was so funny. I swapped some chili round so he ate the super hot one – you should have seen him dance, he even drank out of a dog dish! I opened a truck full of walnuts and he fell on them and landed in a display of a mall. Developers are in the area wanting to build a huge mall – how cool is that. There aren't many good places to shop around here. My grandma and me pretended to know 'the Montana's' and sent him to 'their house' which is actually and abandon house in like a swampy place. I laugh at the thought of him searching round for Hannah. _

_Travis caught me singing to a chicken in the barn. He said I hit 'most' of the notes. He said the song didn't tell him anything about me or how I felt. As if he knows anything about music._

Despite hating this Travis for causing Miley to fall for him, he had a point there. I continued reading.

_He's rebuilding an old chicken coop to sell eggs with my grandma. I told him it's a hell of a lot of rebuilding and he told me 'Life's a climb; but the view is great'. It was unbelievably cute. So not only is this guy extremely hot but he's intelligent too. And his smile just makes me melt._

Fucking Travis – why do you have affect Miley like this. I want, no, I need her. I'm the one who loves her, not you.

_We found an old creek with a rope swing and Travis fell in. I gotta tell you Lilly, this boy is hot. Especially in a tight wet t-shirt. _

_Again, I'm sorry Lilly, please talk to me. _

I closed the email and clicked the next one. This girl just doesn't give up. This email talked about that stupid cowboy Travis again! They're rebuilding the chicken coop _together_ now. Well that's just great. Miley and Travis are getting quality time together while I'm stuck here in California my heart pinning for the only person I've ever loved while she falls for someone else. Is this karma again? Is my ignoring her apologies the reason why she's falling for him? Is this all my fault?

_Lilly,_

_Things are going great here but I wish you were here too. I wish I could just hear your voice or even for you to respond to one of these emails. I hope you're at least reading them and not just deleting them when you see it's from me. I still feel terrible about what I did._

_We're having a music evening to help raise money to save Crowley Meadows from being developed on. It's gonna be awesome with all the locals singing and stuff. But that's so not the best thing. Travis and I went back to the creek we found with the rope swing. I told you before he was sexy in wet t-shirt; well he's even better with it off ;)._

I almost gagged out loud at this. Fucking boys! Miley, I'm the one who loves you.

_And whilst we were drying off we almost kissed. But he pulled away – claiming he didn't want to be late for the fundraiser. _

I silently thanked God for stopping Travis. But I also wished that it had been Miley who pulled away.

_Now at the fundraiser a few things happened. First my dad is dating the foreman dating again. Second, Travis and I danced together (wow) then he pulled me onto the stage and I sang 'Hoedown Throwdown' which got everybody up and dancing. I'll have to teach you the moves, it's so fun. Then the developers showed up. Travis went and dropped me in it saying that we could raise enough money if Hannah had a concert here and that I knew her. I'd told him that I'd saved her life surfing, long story. And I was forced to agree. But that Oswald is still hovering around. _

_Now this is where I need you're help Lilly. I need a huge favor and I know you probably wont want to because it seems you're still pissed off with me. But I need you to come here… dressed as Hannah Montana. Just so Oswald doesn't discover Hannah is actually me. Please Lilly, I'm begging you. I'm gonna call Oliver to tell you as well incase you're ignoring these emails. Please Lilly, I'll do anything._

_Miley xx_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This one is a hell of a lot longer than the others as I just kept writing and writing. Some of you may recognise that nearer the end it's very similar to the Luce and Rachel storyline in the film Imagine Me & You (if you haven't seen it, you should) as I thought it was just perfect for Lilly and Miley. Oh and don't worry, this isn't the end of Liley, it just makes for a better ending :) plus it brings Travis into it like in the original film. Oh and the quick updates thing - its due to my utter addiction to writing this fanfic, my school work has been discarded into a pile on the floor until I finish this. I hope its worth it :) Thanks for all the reviews, I love you guys. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven**

I sat in the limo with Vita – the publa-bitch, who calls me everything but my actual name. I've had Lolly, Liddy, and Lamby. Not only is she retarded as they aren't even real names, she refuses to listen when I tell her it's 'Lilly' for the millionth time.

"Loddie, wave out the window at Hannah's fans, would you? This is a publicity moment for Hannah," she said while she tapped away on her phone.

"It's _Lilly!_And her name is Miley, _Miley!_" I stressed as I put my arm out of the tinted black window and waved at the mass of fans chasing the car.

Finally, the fans stopped chasing us as we left the town, and I pulled my now aching arm back inside the limo. I defiantly wasn't going to talk to Vita so I settled for watching the Tennessee landscape through the window. I can't believe how beautiful it is. I thought Malibu was nice with the beaches and stuff but here it's just so open and so _green_. Why did someone want to come here and build on it – it'll ruin everything. It's just so peaceful.

"We're just pulling up at the house now," said the driver through the little window thingy. Vita shuffled in her seat and put her phone in her bag. I looked back out of the window at the beautiful farmhouse we were pulling up at. How could Miley not want to come here more often? This place is amazing and _huge_.

I saw Miley run out in her casual wear of jeans and a grey top – even though I was still hurting and she was dressed down, I couldn't help but feel my heart race at the sight of her.

"Oh my god, she's here. I didn't think she'd actually come," I heard her say as I got out of the limo in full Hannah attire, with itchy wig to top it all off. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. Come here, give me a hug," she said excitedly with that amazing smile on her face. She pulled me into the embrace which was defiantly not long enough for my liking. I tried to hold on to her longer but she pulled away and unloaded the boot.

"So rustic – I love it Miley," Vita said. So you do know her actual name then.

"Thanks," Miley said as she pulled the luggage out.

"This whole pop star saves hometown angle is genius," she continued, does she think about anything else other than Hannah Montana. I followed Miley up the stairs to the house, my eyes roaming all over her, behind the Hannah shades. "Not so genius that I forgive you for ditching me in New York and almost costing me my job," she continued and Miley let me walk in the house first before following me. I suddenly felt self-conscious as she told me to go upstairs whilst she walked behind me. I was wearing the shortest mini like ever created. I hoped it covered me up, I didn't want Miley to see my underwear by accident – I wanted it to be because she wanted to. Damn it Lilly, shut up.

"Erm… which door Miles?" I asked as I stood at the top of the stairs, taking in the beautiful country house.

"The one at the end," she said as she tried to pull the suitcase up the last step.

"Are you sure you don't want help with that?" I asked, stifling a giggle as she strained herself.

"No, no. It's the least I can do for you after what happened. You can't comprehend how sorry I am about that Lilly,"

"Yeah… about that, Miles, I've got something to tell you –"

"Oh shit!" Miley had succeeded to pull the suitcase up but it tumbled back down and in her attempted to save it, she fell down too. "Sweet Niblets," she said as she rubbed her head where it'd hit the banister. I rushed down the stairs to her side.

"Oh God, Miley are you okay?" I asked with worry etched across my face. She smiled then burst out laughing, still rubbing her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just my own clumsy self. I think I should have accepted the help with the case,"

"Ya'think?" I laughed with her; the clumsy Miley was so goddamn adorable.

"Lils, help me up would ya?" she said. I stood and pulled her up by both hands. She tripped over her own foot and crashed into me, knocking me down this time, with Miley landing on top of me. Her hands were on the stairs on either side of me, preventing us from banging heads. My breathing slowed as I looked up into her eyes. I swear I heard her breathing hitch and become huskier. Her eyes were definitely darker than before. I felt my face burn up and the burning sensation flooded down my body and grew even hotter at my core. Oh Miley, please let this be that you like me too and not just my over analysing of insignificant things.

It seemed like forever we stayed like that but it was only about thirty seconds, with our legs entwined and lips just inches away. I tried to summon the courage to reach out and capture her lips but before I could muster enough she lifted herself off of me. My body felt cold instantly. She stood and held out her hand. Taking it she pulled me to my feet, and in silence we took the suitcase into the room at the other end of the landing. I looked around the bedroom; it was minimalist but had a certain je ne sais quoi about it.

"Miley, I…"

"No don't, Lilly," she said without looking at me.

"Miley please, just look at me and let me –"

"Just drop it Lilly. Please. I'm sorry," she said as she turned her back to me to head back into the hall. I quickly reached out and grabbed her arm but she shrugged me off. "No Lilly, just forget it." And with that she practically sprinted away from me and pushed passed some woman on the stairs. How was I supposed to forget it?

"Miley? Miley! Are you okay honey?" the woman shouted down the stairs after her. Then she turned her attention to me.

"Miss Montana, how are you? Was it a nice flight? Are you settling in okay?" she bombarded me with questions but I could only nod at the stranger, unable to speak around by re-breaking heart. I'd been so close, literally about an inch away from kissing her then and there and I didn't do it. And the way she reacted, surely she wanted to kiss me too. I was so close but no it seems further away than ever.

"My name's Lorelai, the foreman here. I'm so excited to meet you and thank you for coming and to make sure your stay here is as comfortable as possible." I shook her outstretched hand, "I'd also like to invite you to a formal dinner with the Mayor. Would you be so kind as to join us this evening?"

Surely she must have felt _something_ or she would have just laughed it off instead of trying to dismiss it like she did.

"Hannah?"

And she walked away so I can't even talk to her about it, and while I tried she didn't let me. That's gotta mean _something_. She can't not have felt something – I could see that she could. Or am I just seeing what I want to see? Fucking hell I'm so confused. If she did feel something then why did she pull away? Does she think I don't like her back? Is that it? Or is she scared because she likes another girl? Oh god I hope I don't _disgust_ her. I don't know what I'd do if that was the case. But what if… oh fucking hell. Why is this so goddamn difficult?

"Hannah!" Whoa! What the fuck?! Crazy lady scared the shit outta me – can't she see I have things on my mind.

"Hmm?" I said, still unable to form words.

"You're much quieter than I expected. Mayor's dinner? Tonight? You coming?"

"Oh… um… uh huh sure," I said, not having a clue what she was talking about or why she talked to me like I was a child. I can handle more than two syllables ya 'know.

"Brilliant! Oh that's fantastic. Are… are you ok Miss Montana? You seem a little out of it. Would you like me to get you a cool towel?" she asked. No I wouldn't I want you to just fuck off and leave me to figure out what's going on with me and Miley, then I would like to confront her about it. Then I'd like for her to announce her undying love for me. But life isn't like that now is it – nothing is that simple because as I tried to politely decline the offer of a _cool towel_ I said something completely different.

"Sure," Fucking hell, I'm not going to get rid of her very easily if my own mouth is against me.

"No problemo. You just lie down and make yourself comfortable Miss Montana. I'll be right back," Great, and I'll be here waiting with baited breath for your return. I rolled my eyes – fucking nutter, who says no problemo?!

I lay myself down on the bed, it was pretty comfortable actually. Oh crap she's back. She waltzed back into the room and plonked a freezing cold and drenched towel across my face. I had to really concentrate to stop myself throwing the _cool towel _back at her along with a string of profanity. Then she added to my foul mood by putting some old people music on. I'm supposed to be Hannah freakin' Montana and she's put old people music on. Mental.

"Nice and soothing for you, Miss Montana. Now, you must have been rushed off of your feet to get here on such short notice. I'll have you know that I've been told I have the healing touch," I had no idea what she meant but then she pulled off my shoes and began massaging my feet. I was right – mental. I tired to pretend I was drifting off but her irregular movements on my feet were extremely distracting and it was growing ever more difficult not to pull my feet away from her. I wasn't about to portray Hannah as the stereotypical brat of a superstar that Miley had been of late.

I must have disappeared completely into my own world thinking about Miley as the next thing I knew I could hear Crazy Lady talking to someone.

"She said yes. She's coming to the Mayor's dinner. And it's my job to get her there and _she _is coming."

"Great," it was Mr Stewart. What was he doing in here?

"You're coming right?"

"Well I don't know. Is this you asking?" Whoa is Mr S seriously flirting with Crazy Lady? It can't be, surely? I lifted the pathetic _cool towel_ slightly and peeked at the end of the bed. Crazy Lady had at least stopped 'massaging' my feet to an early grave but no she was leaning into Mr S!

"Yeah I think it might be," she said.

"Well this is me accepting," and they leaned in further, at an unbelievably slow pace. Oh god he's gonna kiss the Crazy Lady while I'm laid here. Oh god! Wait, what the fuck is Jackson doing at the window? Well I don't care what he's doing, these two are not gonna kiss while I'm in the room. Especially when my kiss was torn away from me.

I pulled the towel back over my eyes and did a very loud snore. I heard them both stand and mutter something. I heard Mr S leave and Crazy Lady opened the window saying "It really is getting hot in here." It's such as cliché thing to say, get some class Crazy Lady.

They both left the room and shut the door. I heard a crash come from outside. Fuck- Jackson! I flung the towel off and rushed to the window just in time to see Jackson stand with a huge squash on his head. Miley was there too and was trying to help him.

I chickened out from shouting her from the window, afraid that she'd just walk away from me. Instead I opted for a more personal approach. I shoved some pillows under the quilt then stripped the Hannah attire before donning my own clothes and removing the itchy wig and replacing it with my hat.

I pulled on the remaining sneaker as I left the room. I practically ran down the stairs and outside. I saw Miley and Jackson, still wearing a squash on his head, heading up the porch steps. She looked up to see me stood there then looked away, crossing her arms and standing still before me.

"You're not going to let this drop, are you?" she said, staring at her feet.

"No." I replied.

"Jackson, just keep walking straight forward… I've gotta take care of something," she told him, still not looking anywhere but at her dirt-stained shoes. He held out his arms like a blind man and walked straight into the closed door. The atmosphere was too tense to laugh. I opened the door for him and shoved him through.

Miley turned in silence and headed round the back. I followed a few seconds later. Now terrified of what she was going to say. She walked round and into the barn. She looked in the horse stalls then returned to shut the door behind me. Checking to see if anyone was there I guess. That Travis guy maybe? Damn it Lilly, you'd happily forgot about him. Fucks sake.

"So…er… do you wanna speak first or…?" she said. Her suddenness took me by surprise. I was at a complete loss of what to say now. My mind blank.

"Alright then, I'll go first shall I?" she said as she began pacing up and down. "You make me feel something. Something I've never felt before and it's this amazing feeling but then its not because you're my friend and you're obviously a girl and I don't want to like a girl and its not just liking you its much more intense than that and it scares me and I don't want to feel this way I just want to be Miley and –"

"Whoa, slow down Miles," I said stopping her in her dizzying pacing, "It's ok Miles. It's not just you. I've liked – no, loved – you for a while now and you don't know how happy it makes me to hear what you just said."

She shrugged my arms off her for the second time today, "No you can't be happy about it. I don't want you to be happy about it – I just want things back to how they were before when I was just Miley who likes _boys_! Fit _cowboy _boys. And now it's just all turned to crap because you make me feel something. Something I can't describe. Something I absolutely cannot feel," she started pacing again and all I could do was stare at the girl who refused to love me.

"I'm Hannah Montana for crying out loud. I can't be gay. Hannah Montana is not gay! And then there's Travis – this lovely guy who's done nothing wrong but instead of thinking about him I think about you,"

"Miley you in there?" shouted a man's voice as banging came from the other side of the barn door. Miley panicked and ran around to the back of the barn behind the stables. I wasn't going to give up this chance when she was finally talking to me. I marched up to the door and opened it slightly to reveal Mr Stewart.

"Sorry Mr S, now is a really bad time. Insanely bad actually. I'll fetch her back to the house in a sec but there's just some girl stuff I gotta sort first." I didn't even let him respond, I just shut the door and ran in the direction Miley did. I found her stood next to several bales of hay.

"So do you see? You have to see. This can't happen. I can't do this. I can't. So what ever this is or was it has to stop and it has to stop now, you understand?" she rushed through her little speech and left me totally dumbfounded. "It's over," she said before pushing past me and towards the door. I didn't, no I couldn't even turn round to watch her leave or plead with her to reconsider. Those words had cut through me; those two little words had shattered my world.

Then suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder which quickly spun me round and lips captured my own. Once the initial shock disappeared I moved my lips with the soft ones already captivating mine. She held tightly onto my head, stopping me from moving away from her. As if I would do that when the girl I love is _finally _kissing me and with such a desperation and intensity that it's blowing my mind. Her tongue danced across my lips and I allowed her in. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer to me; desperate to feel more of her body on mine. Fireworks went off behind my eyelids as Miley's tongue explored my mouth and I could feel her trembling under my roaming hands. A small moan escaped me and it seemed to spur her on as she pushed me down onto the hay bales. We landed roughly on the hay, me on the bottom with Miley looking down at me. Her eyes were defiantly dark this time. Her breathing was rushed and matched mine. My heart raced as I raised my hand to caress her cheek and caught a stray lock of hair and pushed it slowly behind her ear, savouring every single moment.

She leant down to recapture my lips. Our tongues met once again and danced together as Miley pulled me up into a sitting position, never once leaving my lips, as she tugged on my jacket. I helped her and pulled the jacket off and tossed it behind me. I kept my arms and lips upon her as I moved to pull her jacket off. It was off in a matter of seconds and she kicked off her shoes before she clambered into my lap, our lips never leaving each other. My whole body was on fire with the contact and I burned hotter in some places more than others and Miley seemed to know this as she pulled on my white jeans from where she was sat on my knee, fumbling blindly to undo the button.

I lay back then rolled over so that I was on top of her, still kissing the brunette with a passion I didn't even know I could comprehend let alone do. Her hands roamed across my back then lower until she grasped me tightly and quickly tossed me over so she was on top again. However, we ended up rolling straight off of the hay bales and I landed with a heavy thud on the floor.

"Oofft! Oh ow ouch," I said trying to sit up, "I think I landed on something," we both burst out laughing at the egg which was crushed on the floor and now stained my white jeans. Damn chickens ruined the moment.

"Miley? You in here?" shouted a voice. Fuck – I spoke too soon; it wasn't going to be the chickens that ruined the moment. I saw the shadow of the cowboy on the wall; luckily we were out of sight so he wouldn't see Miley sprawled across me, her lips slightly swollen and hay in her hair. I looked at the love of my life to see sheer panic and fear across her face. Stupid fucking cowboy, you've ruined everything now!

We stayed in the same position in silence till we heard him leave and shut the barn door. Then she was off like a shot. I didn't know she could move so fast. She ran to one of the stables and jumped on a white horse bareback and she was off through the back door of the barn which was open wide. She is so not running away from this. I ran over to another of the horses and climbed up with slight difficulty, this horse was huge.

"Come on horsey, help me out here," I said as I kicked it slightly and off it went in the same direction as Miley did. I saw her in the distance heading towards a bank of trees. I squeezed my heels and the horse ran faster, "Come on horsey, come on! Faster!" I yelled at the dark horse. I grew ever closer to Miley on the white horse and I watched as she turned her head to see me coming up fast behind her. What she didn't see was the branches of the first tree.

"Miley!" I shouted as I saw what was about to happen. My exclamation was too late and the branch knocked her clean off her horse which carried on running.

I was at her side in seconds. She rubbed her head but stood despite the nasty knock. She started to walk quickly but I wasn't going to let her walk away from me this time. I ran up to her and grabbed her, turning her around to face me.

"Miley, please! Just talk to me," I practically shouted, she pulled away and continued walking. I followed.

"What do you want me to say Lilly? He walked in Lilly! I'm lying there and he walked in! I've gotten so close to him while I've been here – I can't abandon that. I can't hurt him like that!"

"You can't abandon him but you're willing to abandon me and _hurt_ me _again_! Is that right Miley? Because all I've ever wanted is for you to love me and I was _this_close," I said indicating with my fingers, "but what I want more than that is for you to be happy and no matter how much I want it, if I can't be that happiness then so be it. But don't deny that what just happened was nothing because I was there Miley. I could feel that it wasn't _nothing _that was that _something_ that is indescribable."

She continued marching off while I followed, almost jogging to keep up with her as tears rolled down my face. She didn't say anything and that hurt more than if she had.

"You can put an end to this you know, Miley," I said stopping my chasing. Not just at this minute but forever. I wasn't going to chase Miley anymore. I'm just so tired, so sick and tired of chasing. That got her attention and she stopped too, spinning on her heel to face me. She was crying too. Oh how I hated to see her cry; to see those perfect blue eyes stream.

"How? How can this be ended?" she asked, slight venom in her voice. I knew it wasn't directed at me but at herself. She hated herself for loving me and that killed me inside.

"Tell me to go. Tell me that you want me to leave you alone and I'll do it," I said, looking straight into those mesmerising eyes which still caused my heart to race that little bit faster. She gazed straight back at me and I watched confusion dance in the blue of her eyes. My tears were still running and she put her hand forward as if to wipe them away but stopped herself.

"Is that what you want?" she asked. She knew that it wasn't but she asked anyway.

"I want _you_," I said, never being so sure about anything in my life. She didn't say anything but this time she did wipe the tears from my face and I pushed my cheek into her palm, closing my eyes as I savoured the caring contact. She started to say something but I stopped her, "I know what you're going to say, so don't say it… please,"

"Lilly, I'm so sorry but I can't,"

"I know," I said again.

"Can we still be friends? Go back to how we were? I can't have you not be my friend," she said stepping closer.

"Of course we can, Miles. You really think I couldn't have you in my life," I said pulling the crying girl into my arms in a tight embrace. "Just promise me one thing," I said softly into her ear.

"Anything," she replied just as soft as her arms tightened around me. I smiled as more tears ran down my face and into her hair.

"Don't forget me," I whispered, squeezing her tight and kissing her on her forehead before abruptly letting go and jumping onto the huge horse once again in one smooth motion this time. I dug my heels in and the horse trotted away from the girl whose hair blew around her face in the breeze. I swear as I left I heard her say "I won't remember anything else." New tears flooded from my eyes and the farmhouse in the distance became a blur. I rubbed the salty tears from my eyes trying to keep from falling from the horse as it trotted across the uneven field.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

I watched from the window of my bedroom as Miley returned with the white horse and put him in the stables. That Travis was out there too and I watched as he ran over to her. They painted the chicken coop together. I wish I knew what they were saying but then again I don't as my aching chest would probably just disintegrate with the pain.

It didn't take much to guess what had happened when I saw Travis turn round to get more paint on his brush and he had the hugest grin on his face humanly possible. He even did a little inconspicuous happy dance. What the fuck did Miley see in this guy? Sure he was attractive but is that it? She went to school with him in first grade – I can't even remember _second_ grade and yet they suddenly have 'history' together. Boys are stupid.

I pulled myself away from the window and sat down on the bed, head between my hands. No more tears would come now; they'd all gone. I was at the point of that pathetic dry-cry where you just make silly noises as you inhale and you look like a complete retard that doesn't know whether to laugh or scream. I really need Oliver and his advice right now.

I grabbed my bag and searched till I found my phone. I called his mobile and got no response. I tried three times still receiving no answer. I even tried his house phone, dreading that his mom would pick up- she was one scary cop. No answer. Oh Oliver, where are you? When I don't want you, you wake me up by banging on my door but when I desperately need to talk to you, I can't.

"Bud? You in there?" I heard Mr Stewart's voice from the other side of the door. I didn't even respond, and he came in anyway. "You okay, bud?" he asked, I just glared at him with my mascara tears staining my face, hay still in my hair and my lips still tingling. "Guess not. Hey, I have cake," he said holding up a brownish looking slice of cake, "You missed out on the Squash cookies but I saved you a slice of Squash cake. It's still warm and it's lovely and moist, and I've got a steaming cup of Loco-Hot-Cocoa downstairs if you want it. Come on bud, cake'll make it all better,"

Ugh what is it with this family and thinking cake can fix everything? _It's Lilly Truscott everybody. Happy Birthday! We got cake over there! _ If she'd have just turned up as Miley at my party then we wouldn't be in this mess because there would be no Travis and she would love me, just me and no one else.

"Lilly, tell me what's wrong?"

"What… What do you do when the person you love lets you down?" I said before thinking.

"I, uh – I wasn't expecting that. I just thought you and Miley had had a bit of a tiff. She's down with that Travis boy so I thought I'd come see how my Lilly-kins was. It seems that something else has happened though. Have you guys had a falling out over that Travis boy? I have to say I'd rather see you with him than my Miley – she's still my little girl to me. Not that you aren't my little Lilly –"

"I'M GAY!" I yelled as I stood to face him, unable to take the Southerner's rambling any longer. Mr Stewart just stood there, utterly gobsmacked by my unusual outburst. He put the cake down and practically fell into the little chair in the corner of the room.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Mr Stewart – I didn't mean to say that. I'm just in a weird place right now. My emotions are unstable. Please forgive me, I didn't mean to," I broke down into those silent sobs again, "Please… I… I… I…" I dropped my head and stared at the floor, considering my options. Do I tell him everything? Do I just run out and deal with it later? Do I wait for him to say something? Oh I'm so confused.

Suddenly I felt big arms wrap around me and I felt long hair brush my cheek. For a second there, I thought it was Miley but that was just wishful thinking. It was a very different Stewart that held me in his embrace.

"I'm sorry Lilly, I just didn't expect it. Don't be say you're sorry, it's not something you can help and I know that you're in a difficult place right now – I mean, I'm guessing you've told Miley that you're gay and she's rejected you or something. Is that it? Is that right? I'll have a word with her because she shouldn't abandon you and hurt you like this – it's out of order,"

There were those words again – abandon and hurt – and they were like knives to my already wounded heart. If only Mr Stewart's conclusion were true – it would make things less complicated.

"No Mr Stewart, you've got it wrong,"

"I have? So what has happened," he said, holding my arms with his big hands and looking into my eyes, concern in his own.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now, it's a little too soon and it hurts. I'm sorry. It's a long story and I don't think I could tell it without breaking down and I'm only just managing to form words at the moment,"

"Hey that's fine. You know you can tell me anything, at anytime. I'm here for you, Lilly."

"Thanks, Mr S," he kissed my forehead then left the room closing the door with a smile. Telling him that I was gay lifted a huge weight off of my shoulders, a weight I didn't know was there and I felt instantly happier. Not happy, just happier. It was a start. I looked back through the window; Travis and Miley were gone. Don't think about it Lilly, don't even think about that. I tore my attention from the window and directed my thoughts at the mirror.

The blonde girl who looked back seemed to have aged since the last time I looked. The black tears and matted hair with hay sticking out weren't exactly attractive and I started pulling at the hay. Once I got the majority out I remember it was that mayor's dinner thing tonight.

I grabbed some clean underwear and went in search of the bathroom. I found that it was just at the end of the landing and I went in and pulled a clean towel out of the cupboard. Turning the shower on, I pulled off my egg-stained jeans and shirt. Both smelled of the barn and the hay, stimulating the memories of this afternoon. In my mind I could see Miley stood in the field, her hair billowing around her face and no tears but that amazing, big smile of hers that I loved so much. Damn it Lilly! You're just friends now – that's what you agreed too. Friends.

I kept repeating that to myself as I pulled off my shirt and the rest of my clothes, remembering that my jacket was still in the barn. Damn. I'll get it later. I climbed into the hot shower. I don't know how long I stayed in the shower, washing the hay and memories from me and watching them swirl down the drain. Friends. Just friends.

I got out, wrapping the warm towel around me. I wiped away the steam on the mirror and stared back at that blonde girl. It was the eyes. Something was different about the eyes. They didn't have black makeup smears any more but that wasn't the only difference. There was something behind those eyes, something hidden. I can't quite put my finger on it.

I pulled on the underwear brought with me just in case my towel came undone and someone saw. I quickly dried my hair before leaving the bathroom carrying my dirty clothes. Opening the door to my room I saw something I didn't expect. Miley was sat cross-legged on my bed. I dropped the clothes I was carrying and the towel nearly slipped too, I gasped and quickly caught it before it fell. Miley just watched and started giggling.

"We've seen each other in our underwear before Lilly,"

"Yeah but not after we were trying to get into each others," I muttered but she obviously heard me as her laughter stopped and she looked away. I quickly pulled on some clean clothes and sat in the little chair in the corner. "So…." I said after realising Miley wasn't going to say anything.

"I don't want things to be awkward between us Lilly," she said, still not looking at me. I really wish she wouldn't because it makes it too goddamn difficult to tell what she's thinking.

"We're just friends, Miley. I'm well aware that's all you want so that's what's happening,"

"Yeah I know. But you're not just my friend – you're my best friend. And I need your advice as my best friend, and all things considering, it might be a bit awkward." She said, finally looking up at me. She had a guilty look on her face. Oh god what was she going to tell me?

"Just come out with it Miley," I said impatiently.

"Travis asked me to dinner tonight," she paused then, as if gauging my reaction. I gave nothing away, keeping my face expressionless despite the dull ache in my chest, "and… I need your advice on what to wear."

"Sure," I said, my voice even and revealing nothing. "Come on then, let's go." Not waiting, I walked outside of the door. Oh fuck. I had no idea which room was hers and it completely ruined my little façade of acting nonchalant. I waited for her to walk in front and she went in the room next door but one to mine. This room was slightly bigger than the one I was staying in, and felt much more homey. I saw a picture of a younger Miley with her mum and a white rabbit on her knee. I sighed. I didn't have a dad but he wasn't dead, he'd just took off one day. Miley had lost her mom and I couldn't comprehend how much that would hurt her. I saw Miley was staring at the photo too, her eyes glossed over as if she'd gone back to that very day with her mom. I couldn't bear seeing her like that and before I knew what I was doing, Miley was in my arms. She didn't push me away but held on tight. I inhaled and the scent of hay was still in her hair and my heart raced and the burning sensation returned. I quickly disengaged from the embrace, breathing heavier than before.

"I'm sorry. I thought I could- but...I… yeah. Let's see what outfits you've got huh?" I said going to the wardrobe.

"Lilly…" she breathed. No Miley, don't make me talk about that otherwise I wont be able to keep my promise. I pulled out a dress and held it up.

"What about this one?" I asked, I didn't even pay attention to what it looked like, I couldn't tell right now. I couldn't even care. She reached over my shoulder to pull something else out of the wardrobe and went over to the mirror, holding it up against herself. I didn't really notice what it looked like because I could smell the hay as she walked past me. Still holding the dress I walked over to stand by the mirror, following the sweet hay smell.

Just then Vita walked in. Stupid publa-bitch. Although I did silently thank her for coming in as the hay scent was intoxicating me so much I didn't know what I would do.

"What are you girls up to in here?" she asked, being her nosey self.

"Travis asked me out to dinner tonight," Miley responded, alternating between holding two different tops against her.

"Now you're talking, oh that's the one," Vita said to the greyish top Miley was holding. I saw Miley's dad at the doorway, he smiled at me and mouthed 'you okay?' at me. I nodded and gave him a small smile back.

"Yeah it would be but she's not going," Mr Stewart said. Miley spun round to face him.

"What d'ya mean 'I can't go'?" she retorted.

"Well you're the one who promised Lorelai that Hannah would be the guest of honour at the Mayor's big lobster hoo-ha tonight,"

"Actually Lilly did," she told him. What the hell?

"_Actually_ - Hannah did," I quickly defended.

"Well I promised Travis," Miley said, cutting me like a knife. Ooh well if you promised the cowboy then you can't possible break that promise. Seen as you've only known him properly for less than two weeks and you break promises to your best friend who you've known for years. No, that's not double standards at all Miley.

"You know what," said Mr Stewart, holding up his hands, "I'll just leave it up to you. You do whatever you think is right," No! Tell her she can't go with Travis – please please please! I silently begged. I may have promised that we'd be just friends but it didn't mean I wanted her to be with Travis.

She turned back to look at me then at her reflection as her dad left. I tried to keep my face from showing how scared I was that she was going to chase after Travis. Vita said she had to go 'put her face on' and left. I wish I could wipe the face _off _of her.

Oh no, she's got that 'idea grin' on her face. Last time I saw that grin we stole a security cart at her concert.

"What is it Miley?" I asked, already dreading the answer.

"I've got an idea of how to go to the dinner with the Mayor _and_ the dinner with Travis," she said, still smiling. All I could think of was how this was going to end badly, just like her usual bizarre ideas did.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Another longer one and a relatively quick update. I upload as soon as I finish writing each chapter and due to my addiction, that happens quite often :) I've tried to get it perfect in terms of order and conversation so I've been pausing and rewinding the movie to get it just right. Hope that it makes it more realistic. Thanks for the reviews - especially you guys who review on almost every update, makes me feel awesome :) And thanks to you guys adding me to favourite lists too :) Love you guys. Oh the Lilly monologue later has bad punctuation on purpose - to try and make it sound like she's saying it quickly. If this doesn't work very well, tell me and I'll try and sort it. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter Nine**

I sat in the back of the car as Miley, well Hannah, stared out of the open window as we past Georgie's diner where Travis was combing his hair using the reflection in the window. Saddo.

We reached the city hall and we were greeted by a mass of fans screaming Hannah's name. I glanced across to see the Miley had already left the car and was signing autographs on her way to the doors. Cheers for that Miles. I quickly dashed out and round the car to join her, smoothing my white dress as I went.

As I walked up those few steps, the crowd closed in behind me; all holding out books and pens in desperation for Hannah to sign them. I felt extremely intimidated by all these fans. It's not like I haven't been in a Hannah crowd before, especially as Lola, but this just seemed different somehow. I don't know how Miley, well Hannah, could cope with this day after day. I tried to ignore them and just smiled as I tried to keep up with Miley who was hurrying towards to door. I watched as an innocent little girl was ignored as Miley dashed away, desperate to get in and get out as soon as possible. Poor girl.

Once inside, we discovered the lift was out of order and we had to climb what seemed like a miles worth of stairs to reach the room. We stopped at the closed doors and Miley exhaled loudly. Nerves? Or frustration at not being with the cowboy? I settled for the first option.

"Good luck," I whispered in her direction as Lorelai, the Crazy Lady, opened the doors for a double door entrance. Show off. "Wow," I breathed, as I took in the huge table and the fancy dinner settings. They even had a fancy looking tablecloth: we never had a tablecloth except at Christmas.

Vita grabbed hold of Miley and pulled her over to the Mayor and his wife. Everyone else dispersed into the crowd, greeting the people who I'd never seen in my life. I was left stood alone in a room of strangers. Great. I attempted to follow Mr Stewart and Jackson but I got collared by some random lady who complimented my dress. I thanked her and tried to escape but someone else came and I was forced to be polite and make small talk with the strangers will Vita, the publa-bitch, took a photo of Hannah with the Mayor and his wife. Alright for some, I thought as I pretended to be happy and cheerful.

"If everybody could please take there seats," I'd never been so happy to hear Crazy Lady speak. I quickly left the strangers who spoke to me to find the seat which had my name written on the place-card.

"Yes, please be seated everybody," said the Mayor in a deeper voice than I imagined he'd have. "And let me just say that, honestly, to have someone of your talent Miss Montana, Hannah if you will," he continued as I found my seat, "Your offer of a concert tomorrow to save Crowley Meadows from such a sad fate…" I stopped listening to the Mayor as I saw Miley practically pressed against the window, no doubt looking at Travis sat alone in the diner. I smiled at the image of him being alone. Damn it Miley, sit down – you're the guest of honour and you're not even paying attention to the speech being made for you! I looked back to the Mayor and saw him see Miley's empty chair.

"Where'd she go?" he asked, and everyone looked to the empty seat. Well done Miley, Hannah's coming across as her usual self-centred self.

"Neat! I uh, just needed to check on my fans," Miley said, opening the window and we all heard the chanting of the crowd below. She banged the window shut, "See?" Smooth Miles, smooth. "But what I really need.. I need to go to the bathroom," she began dancing in her 'toilet-needing-façade', it was pretty pathetic really, "Lilly, come with me," she said roughly pulling me from my seat.

We ran down the stairs to the middle-ish floor to a store cupboard where I'd shoved her stuff in earlier. "Make-up, clothes – its all in there," I said pushing her in and closing the door behind her. I wasn't happy about doing this but this is what friends do for each other. I stood outside as I heard her quickly changing. Soon she burst out of the room as Miley, leaving her Hannah stuff behind.

"I'll be right back – cover for me," she called as she ran down the stairs.

"Okay," I yelled back, with no idea how I was possibly going to do that. I headed back upstairs and sat down in my seat. Everyone stared at me because I'd come back in alone. Don't panic Lilly, just don't panic and it'll be fine.

"She err might be a while. Still adjusting to the food here," I can't believe I just said that. Oh shit I panicked, I panicked! She's so going to kill me. I waited for a little while, and then her absence became too conspicuous. I pulled out my phone under the table and dialled her number. She knew this was her cue that she had to come back straight away.

Within a few minuets she landed back in her seat, and was pretty gobsmacked at the huge lobster in front of her. I stifled a giggle at her reaction.

"Now that our guest of honour has returned, dig in," said the Mayor as a waiter put a bib around Miley. I watched her reaction to the Mayor's head on the lobster bib, and stifled yet another giggle.

Everyone dove straight into their meals, whereas I had no idea of how to eat a lobster. I grabbed what looked like its leg and picked up a sharp pointy thing. I think this is how you do it. Suddenly the lobster leg flicked up in the air and flew across the room landing on a lady's head a few seats down. She didn't even notice. I looked around to see who had noticed, and as my eyes met Miley's we both had to stop ourselves from laughing by covering our mouths.

Then I abruptly stopped laughing as I felt something move across my leg. I glanced under the table to see it was Miley's leg. It must have just been an accident. Then she started rubbing her leg up and down on mine. Ok, not an accident. I looked at her to see what the hell was going on but she just smiled innocently back at me. What was happening? This isn't what she wanted… or has the Travis thing gone tits up? Oh please have gone tits up.

Miley opted for a different way of eating the lobster- hammering it with her knife. The next thing I knew, the knife had slipped out of her grasp and flown behind her and landed in a dish of soup one of the being carried by one of the chef people.

"So Hannah, you must have a lot of wonderful stories to tell," Crazy Lady said leaning over the table to look at Hannah at the head of the table. Hasn't anyone told her not to talk with her mouthful? Especially when I can't even figure out how to eat the damn thing.

"Not really," Hannah replied smiling, then she saw everyone staring at her, "I mean, there's just _so_ many," she corrected, and I smirked at her, "but I don't want this evening to be all about me, I mean everybody's stories are important – right Jackson?" she said, raising her voice a little at the end. I'm so glad I'm not Jackson right now, "You've just started college, tell us about your classes."

"Uh, yeah my classes, yeah," he started. What was he doing? He looks like he's having a fit of some sort, "I really like… uh… I think my favourite part is," he keeps doing it. What's wrong with him? Why's he holding his shirt like that? "That uh… Dad… that your little boy is growing up into a man," he said before he gasped and seemed to grab his balls. What the hell is that boy doing?

Everyone stared at him like he was a loony, which is probably true. "Oops dropped my napkin," he said before diving under the table and calling out 'Harlow'. What the hell? I turned to see if Miley knew what was going on with her deranged brother but her seat was empty. I didn't even see her leave, where the hell she go? I checked under the table and saw her and Jackson about halfway down. I couldn't hear what either said but they both carried on crawling in opposite directions. I couldn't help but watch as Miley crawled and supplied me with a stupendous view. I then remembered where I was and sat back up, banging my head on the table as I did so, and turning bright red.

"Dropped my fork," I said quietly as the lady with the lobster in her hair glared at me. Jackson popped back into his seat too, holding up his supposed lost napkin. I watched the little table thingy adorned with Birds of Paradise move seemingly of its own accord towards the door. The Mayor must be a bit dim because he watched it move yet didn't seem to think anything of it as he returned to his lobster. It seems the Travis thing didn't go tits up as she's escaping to go back to him… so why the hell was she rubbing my leg?

Oh shit shit shit shit. Mr Stewart was indicating for me to come down to his end of the table. His figured it out. Oh crap, I can't lie to him after he was so nice to me earlier. I walked slowly and guiltily around to him and knelt down by his side, avoiding his gaze.

"Would you like to tell me what the Sam Heck is going on?" he whispered to me.

"I…I'd love to tell you but uh… I can't," I said trying to buy Miley more time.

"Lilly, I told you just hours ago that you can tell me anything. I know Miley's up to something and you're somehow involved. You can either tell me now or I'll go find out for myself," he said quietly, but I could sense the aggression in his voice. I didn't respond. I simply didn't know what to say to him. On one hand I wanted him to go tear Miley away from Travis but then I didn't want to have Miley mad at me. I'm fed up of feeling so fucking confused all the time.

Mr Stewart sighed and got up from his chair, telling me to go sit back down. Oh please don't be mad at me, Mr S. I returned to my seat and watched as he marched out of the doors. Next thing I knew, Jackson was gone. He must of followed his dad.

Then it all happened very fast. Miley, her dad and Jackson were all seated again, and then suddenly Miley dragged me off to the 'bathroom' before her dad could stop us. Then we were both stood outside. Oh shit, Miley is still Hannah-fied. I quickly dragged her back into the revolving doors. This became a chase as we span round and round as we were joined by the Mayor, who certainly was dim as he didn't seem to notice that we were still in the revolving doors when he left. Either dim or blind, I say. This continued for a while, everyone getting up and down trying to keep up with Miley. Even Vita joined us.

"Sit!" said Mr Stewart as Miley tried to leave again, "No one is getting up from this table. No one,"

"Desert, anyone?" asked Crazy Lady. I'm actually surprised she isn't offering cake, everyone else seems to. "Well I'm sure you've all heard of Baked Alaska, and I give you Tennessee Flambé," she said indicating over to the chef who set the desert on fire. Everyone applauded his lack of fire-safety skills, it's not that good people. It's a desert _on fire_ – it's only to look pretty.

The Mayor stood to deliver some speech on the Flambé and I readied myself for a snooze but then he convulsed much like Jackson had earlier. What is this? Oh my god! He's undoing his trousers! I so do not want to see this. He dropped his trousers and put them on the table and a ferret of all things ran onto the table. Obviously, panic ensued as the ferret ran along the table. Jackson yelled 'Harlow' again, at the ferret. Ahh so the _ferret_ is Harlow. Now it makes sense, the ferret was in Jackson's shirt then he chased it under the table. Now I get it.

I felt Miley's leg on me again, and I watched her laughing at the scene. What is she doing? She keeps running off to Travis yet she's doing this with me? Suddenly she screamed and I saw the fire on the table. She jumped out of her seat and into my lap. I wrapped my arms around her instantly, not even realising I was doing it. She pushed her face into the crook of my neck and I couldn't help but notice that every single cell on my neck had suddenly become super sensitive as I felt every breath she took. I could feel the muscles in her cheek move with each of those breaths which slowed and became hotter on my flesh which erupted with goose-bumps. Then I felt her hot tongue lick my earlobe. My legs became jelly and she slipped off of my knee. I pulled her to her feet and she sat back down in her own seat after seeing that her dad had extinguished the fire.

I also saw the woman I was speaking to earlier, and I saw she was bald. As was her husband. They panicked and pulled their wigs on only to see they had each other's on. They swapped and tried to pretend nothing had happened. In any other circumstances, I would have laughed at this, but I was still reeling from Miley's tongue on my ear. My still sensitive skin screamed out for Miley to return to them.

Suddenly Miley disappeared again. I got up to chase after her, to find out what the hell she was doing. There was a cleaning lady in the cupboard where her Miley clothes were. She shoved past her to grab her clothes.

"Mi-Hannah!" I corrected as I bounced down the last of the stairs to reach her, "Wait. I need to talk to you," I looked at the perplexed cleaner, "Could you give us a sec please?" I said. She nodded and took he mop and bucket round the corner. I pushed Miley into the cupboard and closed the door behind us.

"Miley, what the fuck are you doing?" I snapped. She looked taken aback at my cussing at her.

"I'm going to change to go see Travis, like we planned," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She moved towards the door but I slammed my palm against it.

"No. I said 'what the _fuck_ are you doing?' Earlier, you were all over me, then Travis turned up and you ran off. Then we – no _you _- decided to just be friends. I agreed because I was tired of chasing after you only to get hurt. Then you run back to Travis and I get hurt again when you get me involved with choosing your outfit and helping you sneak out to see him. Then in between all this you're touching me under the table, then the next you're in my arms and licking my goddamn ear. I don't know about you but I don't think that's the kind of behaviour that _just friends_ do,"

"Lilly, I –" she started but I stopped her.

"No Miley let me finish before you give me excuses," I exhaled to try and calm myself. "You know I like you a hell of a lot – I love you for fucks sake yet all that seems to lead to is me getting hurt. The whole time I've liked you, I'd get so close then it'd be taken away and I'd be left with a broken heart yet again. It happened with Jake Ryan; it happened more recently at my birthday party, it happened in those emails you sent me about how gorgeous Travis is. It happened again on the stairs when you dropped the suitcase, and again in the barn. It happened when I chased you on the horses and again in my room back at the house. You're doing it now. This very instant. You're hurting me. And you don't seem to realise that. Ok so you've only just realised that you like girls but that's not a bad thing. I thought it was at first but it so isn't. Oliver knows I'm gay and so does _your_ _dad_ and they're both fine with it," I knew that I probably wasn't saying this in the most considerate way but it had to be said.

"You see, I've loved you for the best part of our friendship and you've never noticed me. Now this Travis – sure you went to school with him I like first grade but you've only properly known him for a little less than two weeks and you're acting like he's 'The One' or something. Two weeks against years. You know, I've always thought you made snap decisions but then again I make snap judgements but this time I know I'm in the right. You get this kind of _clarity_when you have your heart crushed multiple times; it lets me see that I'm only going to get hurt again and again because I keep chasing you. I promised myself before to stop chasing but I couldn't keep it and I did get hurt. Now I really mean it Miley, I'm not chasing you any more. I'm tired Miles. I'm sick and tired of this game. The come hither – _fuck off _game you seem to be playing. I'm just sick and tired of getting hurt and I'm not going to let my heart be broken because it's not even whole to begin with. I'm sorry but that's just the way it is."

I took a deep breath after hardly breathing during my little monologue, before walking out the door. I intended to return upstairs but instead I ended up sitting on the stairs just out of view of where Miley was. I heard the cleaner return and Miley run out. Oh god oh god oh god. I started hyperventilating. I can't believe I just said that to her. I was so cruel. Damn it Lilly! You love her but you just treated her like utter shit. I moved to go apologise and beg for forgiveness even though I'd meant what I'd said.

"Miley, I'm sorry!" I shouted in the main foyer just before the revolving doors. She stopped just before she reached the doors. She turned, now wigless to face me, her eyes wet with tears. I rushed over to her. "Oh God, please don't cry Miley. I love you and now after my stupid little speech I've hurt you. I really didn't want that to happen, I was just so pissed off about being so confused _all _the time. I took it out on you and I'm sorry,"

"No don't apologise Lilly. You were right. You made me see what I was doing. And it really hit home – _hard_. I'm in a really scary place right now – I'm torn between feelings which I can't even fully comprehend. I'm so sorry that you've been caught in the middle of all this - I don't wanna hurt you. I really don't Lilly. I do love you, ya 'know. Its just I'm so confused," she said putting down her make-up case and shirt to look me straight in the eyes for once. I kept repeating one sentence she just said in my mind, '_I do love you_'.

She softly placed one hand on the back of my neck and kissed me. It wasn't like our first kiss where it was just the raw passion of the moment. This was slow and loving and really meant something other than wanting to get in each other's pants. She reluctantly pulled back and smiled, wiping away a tear from my cheek. "I just need time Lilly. I just need time to be with my thoughts, try and sort things out." She said softly and walked to the revolving doors.

Time stood still as we both saw that Travis was in the doors. He was right there. He saw her dressed as Hannah with her wig in her hand, which was bad enough, but he'd also just seen the girl we'd both fallen for kissing another girl with more feeling than I could even put into words.

He walked away and she ran after him. I could no longer see them but I could hear every word.

"Travis! Please let me explain," She cried.

"Explain what? Are you making fun of me? Laughing at me? Lying to me this whole time?" I heard him retort back at her, "I was honest with you, I told you how I felt –"

"And I feel the same way," I heard Miley say, tears thickening her voice. That was painful to hear, but I knew that she was confused right now; I had to just hope that it was the confusion talking.

"No you don't," he snapped back at her, "'Cause I would never have treated you like that. You know what Miley – Hannah – whoever you are? We're done."

"Travis! Travis, please," I heard Miley's voice break as she pleaded with him. it went quiet and I could tell he'd walked away and she hadn't followed. That mean that she'd be coming back in here, and I doubt that seeing that I've heard everything will make it easier for her. I ran back up the stairs passing Mr Stewart on the way.

"I think I figured it out Lilly," he said, putting his hand on my shoulder as he passed me on his way down. It took me a while to think what he meant. He's figured out the whole strange love triangle of me, Miley and Travis. Does that mean he's ok with it? Damn it Lilly, who cares about that right now? The girl you love is in some severe pain and your thinking about getting approval from her dad. Selfish bitch!

I sat on the stairs and listened to hear what Mr Stewart would say to his daughter.

"Robby-Ray? Is that you down there?" said Crazy Lady as she dashed past me on the stairs. Damn you woman, you don't half pick you're moments.

"Not now Lorelai, I got some family stuff goin' on," Mr Stewart said. You tell her, Mr S!

"Oh I'm sorry. It's just this whole evening was a disaster. I mean I organised the whole thing then that girl just comes in and ruins it. I don't care if she is here for a big concert." Damn it Crazy Lady, you seriously aren't helping the situation.

"She's got a complicated life," reasoned Mr Stewart. Yeah, you're talking to the converted Mr S. "I know it's hard to understand,"

"What's going on Robby-Ray?" she asked. He's trying to tell you politely to _fuck off_! "You know, I really don't have time for secrets and lies. And I don't think I can be happy with someone whose' so comfortable living in them." Oh you utter arse! You don't understand. He's trying to protect his hurting daughter and you go and hurt him – Miley'll think it's her fault and hurt even more. And if you hurt her, I hurt too.

"Well you shouldn't have to be. I should have told you the truth," he replied. What is he gonna say? "The truth is that… I just don't have any place in my life for a relationship right now. There's no room. Miley and me, we gotta sort through some things – she needs me and I kinda need to be there for her. I'm sorry," he told her, obviously hating every syllable of what he was saying. No Mr S! You've made it worse by doing that! You could've just told her to give you some space for a little while, so you could see to Miley. But no – you've gone and added to Miley's pain, well done you!

"Well, me too then. Me too!" said Crazy Lady, almost running straight into me in my place on the stairs. I wish I could think of a way to make it all better. And to top it all off, the Hannah fans thought now would be the best time to start chanting 'Hannah' even louder. Thanks!

**AN: Sorry Lilly seemed like such a bitch in her little speech but she's had a lot happen to her in a short space of time. She's instantly sorry though and they get to kiss and make up (see how things work out :P) so can't be all bad :) I'd continue on the next chapter right now but it's 01:09am and after having a extremely late night last night writing this, I'm gonna go to sleep. So I'm ready for more updates tomorrow. Good night Liley fans, you lovely lovely people :) x**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I'm gald you all seem to be enjoying this :) The song I used is the Goo Goo Dolls - Iris which I thought was pretty much perfect for Miley because of the whole thing about people claiming its about being gay and scared kinda thing - plus its an amazing song and I think it would sound good if Miley sang it. If you want to listen to it, listen to both the original and the acoustic version. The acoustic version gives a better effect with the actual music but it doesn't have the same emphasis on the chorus like the original. I'd thought of using Emilie Autumn's Juliet for her to sing but it just didn't have the same effect - check that song out too if you want, I'm going to see her at Rock City in January :D. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter Ten**

I sat on the window ledge in my room, my head pressed against the cool glass as the torrential rain lashed down on the farm. The glass steamed up where my breath hit it and unconsciously I drew a little heart in the condensation. Realising what I'd done I dragged my fingers through it. Now it was a broken heart with three lines through it. One for each of us.

I'd watched as Miley took off on the white horse in the rain, which I'd learned was called Blue Jeans, about an hour ago; not long after returning from the Mayor's dinner. I'd come back with Jackson in his truck; wanting to give Miley the space she needed. It was difficult because I could see how much pain she was in and I knew that I'd added to it with my little speech in the store cupboard. We'd driven in silence. I didn't want to talk and Jackson didn't seem to either; which I was grateful for. He was quiet because he genuinely didn't have anything to say or just wasn't in the mood or just because he didn't want to know what was going on. I didn't blame him for wanting to stay out of the confusing situation.

"Lilly-Ray?" I turned from my place in the window to see Mr Stewart in the doorway, "Cake?" he asked, holding up the plate. Cake again. Oh alright Mr Stewart, stop giving me those eyes, I'll eat the goddamn cake. I nodded at him and he passed it over. I took a bite of the dark coloured cake and was amazed at how good it tasted. It was so moist and rich and _wow_!

"Oh my god! This is _amazing_. What's in it?" I asked as I shoved more of the delicious cake into my mouth.

"Ruby's Squash and Chocolate cake. Old family recipe that she refuses to tell me," he responded then laughed as he saw that I'd already eaten the whole slice in about eight seconds. "Didn't I tell you before that cake'll make everything ok?"

He's right. I do feel much better. Wow. Wait… what's in the cake? It's not got drugs in has it? Shut up Lilly you idiot! Of course it hasn't.

"So, now that you're feeling a little better. Do you want to tell me the full story?" he said, taking the plate and putting it on the floor before handing me the glass of milk I hadn't noticed before. I took a big gulp and wiped away the milk moustache I was sure to have.

"I … uh… it's complicated," I said not knowing where to start.

"Then let's uncomplicated it; do you love my daughter?" he said as if he' just asked me if I had the time, not about how I felt about his daughter.

"I…" I stumbled on this question. I knew I did, I had no doubt about that. I was in love with Miley-Ray Stewart unconditionally. But it seems that my love for her only caused us both pain. I could cope with my pain, but I really didn't want to be the cause of hurting for Miley. "Does it even matter?" I asked, lowering my head to avoid his eyes.

He put his finger under my chin and lifted my face to look him in the eye, "Oh Lilly-Ray, that's _all_ that matters," he smiled. I smiled back at him; realising that both Mr Stewart and Oliver had more in common than they realised. They both offered just what you needed to hear without even knowing they were doing it.

"Ya 'know what? I told Miley I wouldn't mention this, but I think it needs to be said," he pushed his long hair back and I noticed that it was dripping. Had he been outside? "I went to find Miley and I had a little chat with her. She's very confused right now, with liking two people and struggling to find herself again with the whole Hannah thing. I told her two things. One, that she's only known Travis for a little less than two weeks but she's known you ever since we moved to California," I smiled at how Mr Stewart had come to the exact same conclusion as I had about that, "Second, I told her that life with Travis would be much easier as there are people in the world who'll give her hell just because she loves a girl," I stopped smiling. "I wasn't trying to push her either way – Lilly you are a great girl and I already class you as part of the family, but Travis is a good lad, smart and not one of these guys who just want more notches on their belts," he sighed and I looked down again.

"So what do I do?" I asked him.

"I haven't finished yet Lilly," he said, pushing a stray lock of hair from my face, "I told her the exact same thing she told me on the music night about Lorelai. I said, 'She likes you. You like her. Why do you have to make everything so complicated?' and I think that made it easier on her. She told me not to say that I'd said anything because she wanted to be able to come up with her decision alone and not give you false hope or anything. But darlin', I have a sneaky feeling that that hope isn't going to be false," he grinned at me then, "but she did tell me that she needed to talk to you before the concert. Whether she meant now or any other time I don't know,"

I practically dived at him to hug him. "You're the best Mr S," I said smiling into his embrace. He smelt like the rain and of a meadow. Where had he been? "Mr S, where's Miley?" I asked.

"She's at a little gazebo kinda thing in the meadow about a mile down the road. Do you want a lift down there?"

"If you don't mind,"

"Of course I don't Lilly-Ray," I stood to grab a towel for her, knowing she was probably drenched from riding in the rain, "Oh and Lilly?" he said.

"Yeah, Mr S?"

"You can call me Robby-Ray ya 'know," he said winking at me.

"Thanks. Mr S just feels more comfortable," I smiled at the man who gave me amazing cake.

***

Mr Stewart pulled up at the bottom of a hill, and looking up I saw the gazebo thing he mentioned. It was too far away for me to be able to see Miley but I was pretty sure she was there. I moved to get out of the truck but stopped short. I turned slightly in my seat and leant across and placed a kiss on Mr Stewart's cheek.

"Thank you," I said to him, "For everything."

"No problem Lilly-Ray, now go get her," and with that he drove off. Each time he called me Lilly-Ray it gave me a warm fuzzy feeling, like I finally belonged somewhere; like I was _home. _

It was still raining slightly and the straw cowboy hat Mr Stewart gave me prevented the rain from wetting my hair too much. I though I looked pretty good in a cowboy hat. I took a deep breath and squeezed the towel tightly in my hands. Here goes nothing. I hopped over the slippery fence and into the meadow which drenched my jeans. Clever Lilly, you knew it was wet but you decided to wear jeans which would soak every drop of water up and then rub unbearably on your skin.

I continued cursing my sheer blondeness until Miley came into view, as she became the focus of my being. Her hair was damp and there was a huge wet patch circle around the shoulders of her long blue cardigan. Her jeans were wet too. She was writing something and had her guitar on her lap. She didn't even notice me coming.

I coughed, and she looked up startled. "Hey," I said trying to sound casual but it came out a quiet whisper, my mouth suddenly dry. I tossed the towel at her and she caught it.

"Thanks," she said as she squeezed the drips from her hair.

"No problem," I said, unable to get my voice much higher, as I sat down on the edge of the deck next to her. We didn't say anything for a few minuets and just looked out at the mist that hovered above the meadow. Damn, this place was beautiful.

"Are you mad?" Miley asked her voice barely audible. I really looked at her then. I saw her eyes were red and puffy. She'd been sat out her alone in the rain crying. I was desperate to reach out and hold her to me tight but I settled for taking her hand and squeezing it.

"No, I'm not mad. You?" I said, my voice still quiet but stronger than it was before. I rubbed my thumb over her hand, marvelling as goose-bumps broke out on her flesh. I was attempting to comfort her but the goose-bumps told me that I was either scaring her or seriously turning her on. Selfishly, I hoped it was the latter explanation.

"No," she said looking back out into the meadow, as she clasped her fingers around my own. I felt so content here in this moment but I couldn't stand the silence much longer. I looked down at our hands and saw her songbook.

"You wrote a new song?" I asked, nodding towards the book. She smiled shyly and nodded. "What's it about?" I said in an almost whisper, I'd seen on the page that my name was written in capitals and underlined many times, the ink smudged by the rain…or her tears, I'm not sure.

"You… Me… Us," She said, looking me straight in the eyes. My heart raced when she said 'us'.

"Um… Can I hear it?" I asked, nerves causing my stomach to turn over. She didn't say anything but then removed her hand from mine and started to play. The simple notes she played before even singing had already captured my heart.

"And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am"

She finished off the song and I smiled at her through the tears which streamed down my face. I hadn't heard her sing with such emotion before, and it was in a song she wrote about us. She wiped her face and I saw that she was crying. I took her hand again and squeezed it, trying to covey the feelings that I couldn't say around the tears. She moved her guitar and propped it up behind her, not removing her hand from mine.

She scooted over to sit directly next to me and rested her head on my shoulder. I wrapped and arm around her, the other still caressing her hand. She put her other hand on my around my waist and those butterflies turned into huge bats in my stomach. I smiled into her hair and kissed her there; the scent of her damp hair filling my nostrils and intoxicating my brain. We didn't speak; completely content with sitting like this in each other's arms, relishing every second we had together.

I lost sense of time and became so engrossed in watching the mist roll across the meadow, as the birds sang and danced in the sky, and listening to the content breathing of the girl I love in my arms.

"Lilly?" Miley asked. Despite her quiet voice, it still startled me and she took her head off of my shoulder to look me in the eyes. I smiled at her, my heart swelling as she smiled back. I waited for her to say what ever she was going to say, but then she did something I didn't expect. She lifted her palm to my face, much like at the Mayor's dinner before everything went wrong. I closed my eyes and pushed my cheek into her caress. She moved her palm slowly up then pushed the cowboy hat I was wearing until it fell to the floor behind me. I opened my eyes and saw that Miley was much closer to me than before, her face just inches away. My breathing grew shallow in anticipation.

"You know I choose you, right?" she whispered. I nodded slowly, scared my voice would ruin this moment. She smiled that Miley smile that I loved and captured my lips with her own. This kiss wasn't like either of the kisses we'd shared before. The first was raw passion and desperation for each other. The one at the Mayor's dinner was full of heartache. This one was full of sheer glee. I couldn't remember ever being this happy. The kiss was slow but it was purely sensual. I felt her move even closer and I ended up lying back as she continued to kiss me, her tongue slipping into my mouth as the kiss became more desperate. I gasped at the unexpected intrusion and I felt her smile into the kiss. She had her hands at either side of me and my legs were wrapped around hers; much in the same fashion as our encounter on the stairs. And much like that encounter, the burning sensation returned with a force and flooded my entire body. I reached up and placed my hands under her white shirt and round on to her back, tracing patterns on the flesh that was quickly becoming goose-bumped. I smiled as I felt her moan softly, causing the heat between my legs jump up in temperature.

She pulled back and we were both breathing heavily. She smiled down at me and my heart melted. I see why they got Smiley Miley from, her smile was infectious and I grinned back up at her. She smirked at me as she stroked my nose with her finger and sat up. I felt cold with out her on me and I propped myself up on my elbows, asking her to come back to me with my eyes which were surely darker than usual. She reached behind me and put the cowboy hat back on my head.

"It suits you, that hat," she said, nodding at me, "You look hot." I smiled despite being confused – she pulls out of that amazing kiss to tell me I look hot in a cowboy hat. Not that I was complaining about that compliment, I'd never had anyone call be 'hot' before and to hear it from Miley was just perfect.

"Sorry Lilly, I didn't mean to go so far – I had to stop myself before I pulled your clothes off,"

"Why? I wouldn't have complained," I said with a grin on my face. She smoothed my shirt back down, covering my exposed stomach back up. I watched her as she did it, so slowly as if savouring the moment as she stared at my pretty toned stomach.

"Please don't hate me," she said, with her hand still on my stomach. Never start a sentence with 'please don't hate me', because it usually means there's a reason to. I sat up then, her hand falling from my stomach into my lap with my sudden movement. I captured it before she could move it away. I held her hand in both of mine; she wasn't going to run now if that was what she was planning. "It's just… fuck! How do I say this without it sounding bad? It isn't bad. I choose you Lilly, and I swear to you I'm not going back on that." She said putting her other hand with mine which still held on to her other hand.

A strange sensation swept through me when Miley said 'fuck'. She hardly ever swore and she never said 'fuck'. It was odd but it kinda turned me on when she cussed. I shook the thought from my mind and refocused on Miley.

"Right uh… It's just I don't want to like go too far with you when I haven't spoken to Travis yet. I really don't want to hurt you Lilly, especially not after what I've put you through lately. You were right to say what you did; it made me see what I was doing. I didn't notice how I was hurting other people because I was so consumed by my own pain and confusion. You helped me see that. You spoke about clarity and after both you and Travis walked away from me, I got clarity too. I was heartbroken then and there was only one place I wanted to run to, and that was to you Lilly. That very moment I realised that it'll always be you who I run to, and I wouldn't want it any other way. Then my dad and Lorelai came and I felt so guilty. I still do. And I want to try and put things right. Starting with telling Travis the truth, I owe him that. And if I'm all over you while he's still in pain, it just adds to my guilt. Oh don't get me wrong I don't regret kissing you just now, I _really_ don't regret it…. Do you know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah I do. I know what it's like to be confused, trust me," I smiled, "If you want to take your time with this then that's fine with me because I also know what its like to be alone and hurting. And I'll be waiting for you. You know, someone once told me that life's a climb, but the view is great," she smiled at this and pulled me into her arms again. I exhaled deeply and stood. I held out my hand to her and pulled her to her feet. "I think we better get back to the house. Hannah has a concert to go to in the morning and we don't want her getting sick by sitting outside in wet clothes."

"You're only saying that because you want me to take them off," she giggled and I playfully punched her arm and pretended to be offended.

"Oh you'll know about it when that happens," I said as I dragged her to Blue Jeans who was grazing not far from us. She passed me her guitar and I swung it onto my back. She jumped up with ease onto the horse which was saddled this time. She reached down to grab my arm and I pushed hard off of the floor and swung my leg round.

"Don't you be getting any ideas," she smiled as she tapped both my legs as she sat in-between them on the horse. Again I playfully hit her, wondering where this flirtatious Miley had come from.

"Hey, what do you take me for?" I said as she dug her heels into Blue Jeans and we headed back to the farm house. The motion of the horse and Miley's place between my legs certainly _did_ give me ideas however.

**AN: Now personally I think this scene would be much better than the heart to heart with her dad (don't get me wrong I do love that, and the song is awesome). And I'm loving the new flirtatious Miley :P Stay tuned :) x**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: This is a tad shorter due to a writer's block :( Don't worry - I know where I'm going with the story, its just getting it to sound right in words. I love all your reviews, especially you guys who review almost every chapter - thanks guys. I'll update as soon as I can, as always. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter Eleven**

That night I lay in my bed unable to sleep. She chose me. _Me!_ I still can't believe it- Miley Stewart loved me back! I was so happy it was unbelievable; my broken heart was finally being healed. After a while, I finally managed to get sleepy but seconds before I did drift into slumber I heard a creak outside my door. Looking across I saw a shadow of feet through the crack under the door. I watched as the shadow moved away then came back, as if pacing back and forth in indecisiveness. I heard a heavy sigh and another creak of the floorboard. Miley?

I tore the covers from me and went to the door; opening it I saw Miley stood in the hall, not facing me and with her hands on her head as if she was about to tear her hair out.

"Miley," I whispered and she spun round, my voice startling her, "What are you doing?" I asked my voice quiet as so not to wake up the rest of the household. She never spoke; she just ran into my room and shut the door behind her. Then without warning, her lips were on mine again. She certainly knew how to surprise a girl. How many times had we kissed today? Not enough!

I kissed her back and held her close to me. She slammed me against the wall and I hoped no one would wake up and check in on us. Her hands were all over me and I shivered as her hands touched the bare skin of my stomach, moaning softly into the kiss. Then I had to ruin it by remembering what she said earlier. I knew she hadn't spoken to Travis yet and this wasn't fair on him, no matter how much I wanted it. Travis just has to go and ruin everything doesn't he?!

"Umph… uh… Mmmph… I -," I tried to say through the assault on my lips. Then I practically choked as she thrust her tongue in my mouth, and I pushed her back, "Miley, just wait a second will you?" she just stared at me, waiting for an invitation to return to my mouth. Damn it, why does she have to be so beautiful? The moonlight flooded in from the window and highlighted her face in its ghostly light. She looked like and angel and I had to physically stop myself from diving on her. "I thought you said we should wait until you'd told Travis?"

"_Fuck_ Travis," she breathed as she went for my mouth again. I put my hands on her shoulders to stop her coming any further. I'd only hear Miley saw 'fuck' once, and despite its effect on me, I knew something was up.

"Miley, no. This isn't you. For one thing, I didn't know you we're this aggressive when it came to kissing, not that I'm complaining," I grinned at her, "but second – you _never_ swear yet you've said fuck twice today. What's going on?"

"Sorry. I'm just _frustrated_. Like _really_ bad," she said stroking my face.

"Oh," I said realising how much this explained. She has all these feelings and yet she has to try and repress them because she doesn't want to cause more people more pain. It's only natural that she'd get frustrated and crumble under the pressure.

"And I couldn't sleep and I knew you were in here and it… it was just torture knowing you were so close and so _touchable_," she said, practically growling on the last word. Oh the things this girl could do to me.

"Miley – you were right before with not wanting to do anything before you tell Travis. I can't believe I'm saying this but just stop being so… so… well irresistible really,"

"You're right. I'm sorry. Frustration and lack of sleep. Sorry," she said, hanging her head as she moved to leave

"You apologise too much," I told her, lifting her head to look at me, "and you don't have to leave if you don't want," I said taking her hand.

"But we just said-" she started but I interrupted her.

"I said you didn't have to go. That doesn't mean we have to do anything. Its just you're having problems sleeping and so was I, and I defiantly won't be able to sleep if you leave," I smiled at her and she squeezed my hand before she pulled me over to the bed. Even though I knew nothing was going to happen, it didn't stop my heart from racing and the butterflies returning to my stomach.

She let go of my hand as she got onto the bed. I climbed up next to her and she pulled me closer and put her arm around my shoulders, lying on her side to face me. She put her hand on my stomach as I settled in her arms. She didn't say anything as she lifted the bottom of my pyjama top to expose the flesh on my stomach. Her fingers were cool as she traced her name on my skin; marking me in an invisible ink as hers. I smiled in absolute contentment as she continued to stroke my stomach soothingly, as if memorising every skin cell which were practically screaming her name. And in the warmth of her embrace and the soothing fingers dancing on my stomach, I fell into a deep and happy sleep.

***

"Ugh. Damn cockerel waking me up," I muttered as I was rudely awakened. Opening my eyes I saw I was alone. Huh? Where'd she go? I sat up and looked round. Nope, defiantly not in here. I looked out of the window as I grabbed a dressing gown out of the cupboard. I saw that the chicken coop was completely painted. It wasn't like that last night. Wait what's that on the roof? Miley?

I shoved my cold feet into the bunny slippers by the bed and headed out as I donned the orangey-brown dressing gown. I jogged down towards the chicken coop, slowing to a walk as I drew closer. Yep, it was definitely Miley on top of the now blue roof. The coop looked absolutely amazing. She'd done this herself? Wow! And even more beautiful than the coop was the sleeping brunette who still held onto a paint brush.

"Miley!" I shouted up at her. Startled, she woke and looked down at me, still dazed.

"Yes! What?!" she exclaimed, before tumbling off of the roof.

"Miley!" I panicked as I ran round the other side of the coop. Oh thank God. She'd landed on some conveniently placed hay bales and was unharmed. Phew!

"You okay?" I asked as I helped her up, standing on the hay.

"Don't you know better than to yell at someone who's asleep on top of a chicken coop?" she said as she brushed her hair from her face.

"Well I do now," I said more high pitched than I intended. I smirked as I pulled hay out of her hair and remembered what happened last time we were in the hay together. "Did you do this?" I asked, indicating at the chicken coop, "Were you out here all night after I fell asleep?"

"It's just a little hard work that's all," she said, wrapping her now paint spattered and hay covered cardigan around herself, "Life's a climb,"

It's strange how many times that one little phrase can be said and for it to be relevant to so many situations.

"Is it time?" she asked me, and I nodded.

"Yeah, it's time," I responded. She kinda half-smiled then took my hand as we ran back to the house. We didn't really have long to prepare; these country folk liked things early.

***

I'd dressed as Hannah again to climb aboard the tour bus parked outside the farmhouse. Jackson had told us earlier that the reporter guy, Oswald, had been hanging round the house. Everyone else had gone ahead to the concert, leaving me, Miley and the bus driver. As soon as we were in the Hannah bus and Miley had shut the door behind us, I pulled off the itchy wig behind the safety of the blacked out windows as the bus sped off towards the concert which awaited us.

"My clothes look good on you Lilly," Miley said from where she stood near the door as I shook out my hair.

"They'd look even better on the floor-" I put my hands straight over my mouth; I only meant to think it. Well done Lilly! "Miley, I swear I didn't mean to say that," I said from behind my hands. She walked casually over to me and pulled my hands from my face, placing them at my sides but not letting go.

"Don't worry about it Lils," she said placing a quick peck on my lips before letting go of my hands and sauntering towards the bedroom at the back of the bus, "We'll find out soon enough anyway," she winked at me, before opening her wardrobe to search for a Hannah outfit. I was gobsmacked at this flirtatious side of Miley, it seemed so different from naïve, and innocent Miley… it changed her into _sexy _and _irresistible _Miley.

It didn't take long to get the concert and as we parked up Miley brought me out of a fantastic daydream as she handed me a dress.

"You can't get out still dressed like Hannah, Lilly," she explained as I held the dress up, "Go in the back to change, I promise I won't look," she smiled her Miley smile. I playfully slapped her arm and she grabbed my hand preventing me from moving away just yet. She pulled me in again for a quick kiss on the lips before letting go of my hand. Her lips had touched mine for less than a second but it was so worth it. I smiled to myself as I went in the back to change into the dress.

I'd just pulled my shirt off when I heard the bus door open. She let someone in while I'm changing?! Is she crazy?! I could have been naked in here! I paused on that thought a little while longer before poking my head around the corner. It was her Grandma Ruby who was climbing into the bus. I quickly moved away from the doorway; I doubted Miley's Grandma would appreciate seeing a topless girl in her granddaughter's bedroom.

"Woo honey, I had no idea. No wonder they hide you away in this camper thingy. Is it always this crazy?" she asked.

"Always," I heard Miley respond.

"Well I know the getting here was hard, but what you're doing is a good thing. You should be proud of that," it went quite a moment before Ruby continued, "I know I am,"

It went quiet again and I almost poked my head back round to see what was going on but then Miley said "This was my mom's," What was your mom's? Damn I wish I could see.

"Yeah. She'd be proud of you too," I heard the tears in Ruby's voice.

"Thanks," Miley breathed her voice thick with tears too, "Um…I'm just going to put in here. So I can have it in my pocket... my show and everything," Oh don't you cry too Lilly! You're not even in the conversation so don't you get emotional. Damn it Lilly, stop talking to yourself!

"That's good. Keep her close to ya,"

"Thank you. I love you,"

"I love you, darlin'" Ruby said. I poked my head round again and saw that they must be hugging as I could only see part of Miley as she leant over. "Come on honey, let your Grandma up. You've gotta get ready for your show. Good luck, darlin', I'll be cheering for you… and so will your mom."

"Thanks," I heard Miley say just before the bus door shut. I came out from my hiding place, still clutching the dress. Miley was looking towards the door and couldn't see me.

"Miley?" I asked quietly, hoping she was ok. She turned and almost sprinted towards me. I dropped the dress as I threw out my arms as she crashed into my body. I held on tight to her as her chest heaved as she sobbed. Her head tucked into the crook of my neck and I felt the hot, salty tears as they ran down my cool flesh. I didn't know what to say so I opted for just holding her. It seemed to be the best option.

"Lilly?" she said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you wearing a top?"

"Oh… I forgot about that," I said. I'd genuinely forgotten I was stood here in my black bra and Hannah's yellow tartan mini with the long, white socks like the one's we wear for gym.

"You have no idea how hot you look right now," she whispered looking me up and down.

"Well, I can imagine that I'm fairing a little better than you right now with your mascara tears," I smiled, wiping the remaining tears from her cheeks. She gave a short laugh at that, grinning. "Come on, we need to get you Hannah-fied," I took her hand and pulled her into the back.

**AN: I actually love this little scene between them. I like how its all sad and serious then Miley's like 'why aren't you wearing a top?' then Lilly describes what she's wearing. I just like the image ;) Stay tuned :) x**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Well this is the last chapter guys :( Maybe now I'll be able to concentrate on my school work (Not ruddy likely lol). Well I've loved writing this and I hope it lives up to expectations and thanks for all your reviews and the favourite-ing of both me and the story :) Enjoy :)**

**Chapter Twelve**

Standing in the crowd I was deafened by the chanting of 'Hannah! Hannah! Hannah!' but as soon as the music started for Rockstar and the cheering grew even louder, I found myself cheering and applauding along with the same enthusiasm as some of the die-hard fans who were screaming the loudest.

Then there she was. She ran out in front of the other dancers from backstage and the Ruby tapped me on the shoulder and I realised how loud I was and I was practically screaming into her ear. I settled for a huge grin instead of the screaming and applauded along with the crowd, watching intently as she moved her hips and sang one of my favourite Hannah songs.

"Woo!

Sometimes I walk a little faster  
In the school hallway  
Just to get next to you  
Some days I spend a little extra  
Time in the morning  
Just to impress you

Guess you don't notice  
Guess you don't need to  
Sad you're not seein'  
what you're missin'  
On the outside shyin' away  
On the inside dyin' to say

I'm unusual  
Not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practices  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a rockstar  
I might even be a rockstar"

That's when she stopped. She just stopped completely and just stared into the crowd. She never gets nervous – something's wrong. What is she staring at? I turned round to follow her gaze and saw Travis, his head higher than the rest of the crowd and thus giving Miley the perfect view of him. Inconsiderate basted! Didn't he realise what his coming here might do?

Turning my attention back to Miley I saw that she was now staring at me, then she looked her dad, then I followed her gaze again to see she was looking at Crazy Lady – I forget her actual name, then back at her dad. What's going on Miley?

The dancers and the music had carried on as if Miley wasn't gripping onto the microphone stand, as if scared she may faint. Oh God – is she going to faint? Panic rooted me to the spot no matter how much I tried to run towards the stage.

"I can't do this," she said, staring at her feet. Someone give me a push, I need to go to her but my feet won't let me! That's when the music did stop. The crowd muttered to one another. "Sorry," she said looking out at the crowd. None of us moved; me, her dad, Vita, Ruby – we all stood confounded by what was happening.

"I've loved being her but…" she continued, "I just don't think I can do it anymore," Do what Miley? Do what? "At least not here, not... with you guys. See, this is – this is home. This is where I'm from; this is family. And there's only so many sacrifices you can ask a family to make," Where is she going with this? I watched as Miley nervously clutched at the microphone in her hands.

"The last time I stood on this stage I was six. I was…I was just Miley," I was gobsmacked, I honestly couldn't believe what she was saying, "And I still am!" she said a little louder before pulling off her wig.

There was a unanimous gasp which ran through the crowd. Oh God – Miley, what are you thinking? Then she pulled off her little jacket so she stood in her red t-shirt and her jeans. Looking like Miley, not Hannah. I pushed my hand through my hair knowing that there was definitely no going back on this now.

"Hi. Uh, it's me… I've hurt a lot of people… but I didn't mean too," she looked at me when she said that then looked over to Crazy Lady, "Lorelai – please don't hate my dad. It was my fault and he was just trying to protect me. And all of you guys," she said looking over at us, "I'm sorry for everything that Hannah's put you through, like I said, there's only so many sacrifices you can ask of somebody and I'm sorry," I was tearing up at hearing Miley speak from her heart, "And Travis. I'm sorry for hurting you and lying to you. I truly am. I hurt you because I was going through some things and everything was just happening all at once but that's no excuse. I should have led you on when I knew my heart belonged to someone else," she turned her attention to me, and the crowd all seemed to be staring at me.

"And I've hurt you most of all Lilly, and I can't apologise enough. I hurt you over and over when all you ever did was love me... And even after all that, you still stayed by my side. I know an apology isn't enough to take back what I've done, but I hope you'll forgive me and give me a chance to make it up to you?" I didn't realise what she'd said was a question until silence filled the air and the crowd seemed to intensify their stare. My skin burned and I knew I would turn the colour of Miley's shirt any second now so I looked up at the girl I loved on the stage, and smiled before I answered her.

"Always," I said, my smile turning into a grin as a slow applause broke out in the crowd and Miley grinned back at me.

She looked behind her on the stage to see a crew guy hand her a new microphone and stand – same as before but minus the plastic diamonds. Much more Miley.

"I know you all came her to hear Hannah, but um.. if you don't mind I've written ya'll a song – its kinda personal," the crowd was silent, all listening to what Miley had so say and we were all curious about this song; me especially as I cant think how she had the time to write a new song with all that's been going on, "It's about what I've learned these past couple of weeks," her eyes flicked over to Travis, "Life's a climb," she smiled at him, and I saw him smile back. Then she looked at me, grinning, "But the view is great," she said, her smile evident in her voice. I grinned back, going even redder than before as some people turned to look at me again.

The music started up with just a simple yet beautiful piano solo for a few notes before she started singing, still clutching tightly onto the Hannah wig.

"I can almost see it  
That dream I'm dreaming but  
There's a voice inside my head sayin',  
You'll never reach it,  
Every step I'm taking,  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking but I  
Got to keep trying  
Got to keep my head held high

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes I'm gonna to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb"

Then the beat picked up and the whole crowd stopped waving their arms to the slow beat and burst into applause. I tried my hardest to clap the loudest for her. And my heart melted each time she looked at me and smiled while she sang.

"The struggles I'm facing,  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down but  
No I'm not breaking  
I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm going to remember most yeah  
Just got to keep going  
And I,  
I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on, cause

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes I'm gonna to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb yeah"

I saw how Lorelai, now I remembered her name, looked at Miley's dad and despite his 'pointy-finger-dad-dancing' I could see that she wanted to make things up with him. I turned my attention back to Miley who was getting more into her song the more the crowd cheered. I smiled at her and glanced at Ruby who was crying next to me; I was proud of her too.

"There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes you going to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb yeah yeah ea ea

Keep on moving  
Keep climbing  
Keep the faith baby  
It's all about  
It's all about  
The climb  
Keep the faith  
Keep your faith

Whoa a oh oh"

She smiled out at the crowd, seeming marvelled by their reaction. I joined in with the screaming and jumping up and down when the song finished, and Miley smiled her 'Miley smile'. But I was the first to stop jumping and applauding when I saw Miley revert back to the sad, almost shy girl from before, when she stopped singing Rockstar.

She pushed her hair out of her eyes then indicated for the crowd to quieten down. I crossed my arms in anticipation for what she was going to say.

"Thanks for letting me live my Hannah… bye," I felt physically wounded when I heard all that emotion put into that last word, and I was just about to run after her when I heard a little girl speak up from the crowd.

"Please? Please be Hannah," she said, her innocent request pulled at the crowd's hearts, "We'll keep your secret," Quiet laughter and applause could be heard as people heard the girl's sweet desperation to have Hannah back.

"I'm sorry; I can't. It's too late," Miley responded.

"Sure you can!" yelled Travis over the crowds. Hey! That was my line!

"Put the wig back on- you'll never have a normal life if you don't," added Vita, being nice for once. What is it with people and stealing my lines!

"Hannah's a part of you, don't let her go," I said before anyone else could steal it, meaning it with my whole heart. Sure, Hannah made a balls of things occasionally, but she's Miley and I love my Miley.

The crowd restarted a chant of 'Hannah! Hannah! Hannah' and I joined in, clapping along as Miley looked around, confused, before grinning at me and holding out her hand. What was she doing? Wait- she wants me to go on stage? I felt myself go red again as the crowd started pushing me towards the stage. Reaching the front, two guys actually picked me up to get me on stage. Whoa- hands guys, hands! I could have used the stairs you know. I took her outstretched hand she squeezed it tight.

"You sure you want me to do this Lilly?" She asked, holding up the wig with her other hand.

"Like I said, Hannah is a part of you. And I love you… every part of you,"

The crowd 'awwed' and started chanting again but I didn't hear them, as I watched Miley's smile grow even bigger as she put the Hannah wig on.

"I love you too Lilly," she said, and I heard what the crowd were chanting: 'Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! Well, I wasn't going to argue with over five-thousand people now, was I? I pulled her to me and our lips met just like in the movies; you know when you hear the applause of the crowd, have the feeling of utter devotion to the other and see the fireworks behind your eyes.

I opened my eyes as I pulled away and saw the reporter with his phone pointing up towards us. Unable to speak quickly enough, I just twisted Miley around and we saw him take the photo.

"No, please!" Miley begged but Oswald dashed through the crowds pretty fast for an overweight guy.

"Somebody stop him!" I yelled, pointing at him. I followed Miley who'd ran behind the stage. We were on a little balcony looking down onto the reporter.

Travis followed by two security people came down one end of the alley whist Vita and Mr Stewart came down the other.

"One more step and I click send," Oswald said and everyone stopped, "Two secrets for the price of one," I held on tight to Miley's hand as we watched the scene from above as he speed-dialled a number.

"Don't do it man," Mr Stewart said, trying to calm the situation down.

"I'm sorry but there's nothing on earth that'll stop me from- " he stopped abruptly as two young, dark haired girls in what looked like a boarding school uniform, ran towards him repeatedly saying 'Daddy'.

"Phoebe? Clarissa? What are you doing here?" he asked, genuinely shocked to see them. These girls were absolutely crazy; they didn't seem to be able to stand still.

"This nice lady sorted it all out," the taller of the two said, pointing at Vita who looked at Oswald with a smug expression on her face, "Two free tickets; upper class. It was brilliant," she continued in her British accent.

"I thought the girls would appreciate a couple of free tickets," said Vita, the smugness still on her face. Well whatdya know – nice one Vita!

"Are we too late? Is she going to sing again?" the other girl asked, and then they both started talking at once, making their voices undecipherable. I watched as the reporter guy simply pointed up. The two British girls followed where he was pointing and saw 'Hannah' and me on the balcony. Miley gave them a small wave, and they went mental: jumping up and down and screaming 'oh my god' over and over.

"You're not gonna destroy their dreams are you? Because that's what Hannah's all about," said Vita, pulling Oswald to one side, "Is that your story?" We watched as Oswald seemed to be torn between what to do. Miley squeezed my hand much tighter as she grew nervous of his decision.

"No," he said, shaking his head at Vita, "that's not my story." Miley fell into my arms and I held her securely in my embrace. If she weren't holding on to me so tight, I would go down there and _make_ him change his mind.

He whistled sharply and the girls finally shut up. Then he put his phone to his ear.

"Get this down Lucinda," he said, and Miley squeezed me ever tighter as this man was about to tell her secret – her two secrets. "Bon Chic magazine is run by a wretched, soulless succubus, who prays on the misfortune of others. And I'm not going to put up with is any longer," he said and flipped his phone shut, Miley lifted her head out of the crook of my neck and looked down at Oswald, "I think I just quit," he said and we applauded him.

Vita took the girls back round to the front, saying that 'Hannah had a few more songs in her'.

"Thanks partner," said Mr Stewart, patting Oswald on the back before they disappeared around the corner. We we're just about to leave too when Travis ran up the stairs.

"Miley!" he shouted, and we stopped turning to face him. She pulled the wig from her head with one hand while still holding mine with the other. I squeezed her hand, not knowing what Travis was going to say.

"Don't worry, I'm not here take her away from you Lilly," he smiled, obviously noticing how I'd inched protectively closer to her. "I just wanted to apologise for acting like such an ass yesterday, I shouldn't have acted that way. You were just trying to…this is going to sound cheesy, but you were just trying to have 'the best of both worlds'," I stifled a giggle at that, because it _was _cheesy. "And I just want to wish you guys luck together and say goodbye cause I know you're leaving soon," he put his hand behind Miley's neck and kissed her on the forehead, then he held out his hand to me, "Congratulations Lilly, the best ma-_girl_ won. Look after her; she's a great girl," he said as I shook his hand.

"Yep, she's a keeper," I said putting my arm around her waist.

"See you around, Smiley Miley," he said, and with that he walked back down the steps and around to the front of the stage. "Well I guess it's official then," I mused when he left.

"Official?" Miley asked, turning to face me.

"We're now officially girlfriend and girlfriend," I smiled and she took my lips with hers again.

***

"You wake up, it's raining and it's Monday  
Looks like one of those rough days  
Time's up, you're late again, so get out the door  
Sometimes you feel like running  
Find a whole new life and jump in  
Let go, get up and hit the dance floor  
But when the lights go down it's the ending of the show  
And you're feeling like you got nowhere to go  
Don't you know

You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes  
You can say goodbye, you can say hello  
But you'll always find your way back home  
You can change your style, you can change your jeans  
You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams  
You can laugh and cry but everybody knows  
You'll always find your way back home"

I watched Mr Stewart and Lorelai find each other in the crowd from my position on the truck. The next thing I knew, they were kissing. I didn't mind them kissing this time – I'd gotten my kiss and not only that but I'd gotten the girl as well.

"Where they know exactly who you are  
Back home where the real you is the superstar  
Back home, you know it's never too far away"

Miley- Hannah- the girl I loved carried on singing as she climbed on to the truck parked at the front of the stage. She took my hand and I danced along with her as she sang. And the truck pulled away from the stage, the crowd following close behind, clapping to the beat.

"You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes  
You can say goodbye, you can say hello  
But you'll always find your way back  
You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes  
You can say goodbye, you can say hello  
But you'll always find your way back home  
You can change your style, you can change your jeans  
You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams  
You can laugh and cry but everybody knows  
You'll always find your way back home  
You'll always find your way back home  
You'll always find your way back home  
You'll always you'll always find your way back home  
You'll always find your way back home"

Collapsing as the song finished and the truck headed back to the farmhouse, the other dancers jumping off as it slowed. I was knackered – how did she do this without even breaking a sweat?

"Fuck me," I breathed, lying down on the floor of the truck trying to catch my breath.

"All you have to do is ask," whispered Miley as she crawled over to me so she was directly above me. Despite being oxygen-deprived, my breathing stopped as I looked into Miley's passion filled eyes. She lowered herself slowly, licking her own lips, before captivating my own once again.

**AN: Just to clear this up, when Vita says"You're not gonna destroy their dreams are you?" she's only referring to the Hannah secret not the Liley love. I just reread it and I wasn't sure if it was clear enough. I had planned a different ending with the whole 'fuck me,' on the truck but I couldn't think of a way to incorporate my other ending. I was going to put something along the lines of Lilly saying to Miley that Hannah didn't have to be gay if she didn't want to be (because she'd mentioned this when in the barn a few chapters back) but Miley simply responds with something along the lines of 'but I doubt Hannah'll be able to keep her hands off of Lola,'. That's what I'd planned but I still like the version I've put in. I'm thinking of doing a bit of a sequel - to show more of them being actually together, telling Oliver and school and stuff but it's not a fully formed idea yet. Tell me what you guys think, you lovely people :) x**


End file.
